Harry and Ginny
by TheLionsPrincess
Summary: What if Harry's parents didn't die, what if they got to see Harry grow up, and fall in love. This is Harry's story of falling in love and having his parents there to help him with love and Voldemort. Harry still has to kill Voldemort
1. Well there this girl

Harry's POV

Ch.1

"Harry dinner is ready!" my Mom yells

"Coming Mum!'' I finish writing my letter to Ginny and give it to Hedwig. "Be safe, Hedwig.''

I come down stairs, and as I get ready to turn the corner the door from the cupboard under the staircase opens and my little sister Rose jumps out of it.

"BOO!" she yells as I laugh at her and mess up her fire-red hair.

"Rosie don't you think you're a little to old for that? I mean you are starting Hogwarts this year.''

I smile and we start walking to the dining room. Rosie and I are five years apart. Rosie was a surprise baby - well that's what mum and dad said, but they said it was the best surprise they could have ever asked for. Mum didn't think she would be able to have any more children after me because of what the Death Eaters did to her. Then one day mum was screaming, with joy. Nine months later I was a big brother, to Rosemarie Elizabeth Potter. She has fire-red hair, just like mum but she has my dad's eyes. Everyone calls her Rosie, because she has rosy red cheeks. I go and make Rosie some chocolate milk, and I grab myself a Butterbeer. Once I get to the table I see dad is reading the paper. He can't read it in the morning because he is so busy. So he reads it at night, before we have dinner. When Rosie's powers started to kick in we had to hide the newspaper from her because she would have destroyed it. Sometimes it would light on fire, other times she made it fly around. We would have to owl dad and tell him to pick a paper up. Mum and dad never got mad at her, we all just laughed.

"Anything good in the paper dad?"

"No nothing good, just the same old thing.'' Dad says while flipping over the page on to the next.

"Daddy, how was your dad at work?" Rosie asks.

"It was good, nothing fun happen. We're still trying to track down some death eaters.''

I nodded my head, not paying much attention. Rosie starts talking about her day to dad.

"Harry!" yells Rosie. Apparently this wasn't the first time she tried to get my attention.

"What?"

"What were you up to son? You were up in your room when I got home, usually your outside." Asks my dad.

"Oh, I was writing a letter, to a friend.''

"Ron?"

"No.''

"Hermione?"

"No, you don't know her."

"Harry has a girlfriend!" yells Rosie.

"No I don't now shut up!'' I hiss.

Mum smacks me upside the head. Oops, I forgot she doesn't like me telling Rosie to shut up. She sits down, takes Rosie's plate and piles food on her plate. Then she takes mine and dads, and finally she serves herself.

"Lily, I found out who Harry has been writting to all summer long.''

"Oh really who?"

"A girl." yells Rosie bouncing up and down. I look over at her and smile.

"Oh James, all you know is that it's a girl. Rosie will you please stop bouncing?''

"Still, she is someone special to him.''

"Oh Harry that is wonderful! Who is she?"

"No one special."

I look down and I feel my cheeks going hot. Rosie looks over at me and starts giggling.

"Come on son, you don't spend hours writing a letter to a girl if she is no one special."

"James, if Harry doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to.''

I can't help but think about Ginny. I really likes her, and want her to be my girlfriend, but she is Ron's little sister and she is younger than me even though it's only a year. I gather up the courage to ask for my parent's advice. Rosie is sitting there talk about how she would love to have an owl, just like me. Mum and dad are telling her they will think about it. She is begging them.

"Oh please Mummy, it would be so nice to have an owl, when I go to school."

"Rosie, I told you your father and I will talk about it. Now please stop, and eat your dinner before it gets cold.''

"Mum, dad I have a question.''

"What is it honey?" ask my mum worriedly.

"Well this girl, the one I've written to, is someone special.''

"I knew it!" yells my dad triumphantly.

"James let him finish. Go on.''

"Well there are some problems, she is one of my friends little sisters, and she is a younger than me but it's only a year."

"Well honey, if it's the age thing then there is nothing you can do about it, but age shouldn't matter if you truly care for this girl.''

"I do care for her.''

"So what's the problem son?" asks dad

"Her being my friend's little sister. I mean, if Rosie was older and one of my friends liked her, then I would be really mad at them, and start freaking out on them.''

"Well, does your friend know about your feelings towards her?"

"No, he doesn't I've been hiding them from him.''

"Well I understand why you are concered about her being his sister, but Harry if you like this girl so much then you need to go for it. Harry, I'm sure your friend will understand, and while he maybe mad at you at first, he'll understand. If he doesn't then he isn't a true friend." says dad.

"Harry, follow your heart in the matters of love. Merlin knows I did, and I'm the happiest witch alive. I have a wonderful husband and an amazing son and daughter.''

As dad kisses mum, I can't help but think that this is suppose to gross me out my parents being all loving in front of me. It doesn't though, and I just smile, and hope that one day I'll be in love with a girl as much as my dad is in love with my mum. Rosie isn't paying much attention she is just sitting there humming to herself. I look at my little sister and smile, I wonder what I would do, if she was older and one of my friends fancied her. While my mind is wondering, my mum's voice pulls me back in.

"So Harry what do you want to do for your birthday? We have to go and get your Hogwarts stuff and get Rosie her things she needs to start school with but other than that we can do whatever you like.''

"Can we just have a little party here, an invite Ron and his family and Hermione and her family to join us.'' Harry said after a few moments of contemplating.

"That's all you want to do son?"

"Yeah, nothing big, just my family and friends and their family.''

"That sounds wonderful. I'll send an owl to them tomorrow.''

"Speaking of owls, Harry there is Hedwig.'' Dad points to the window behind me.

I go and open the window and let her in and then I give her a treat. I smile as I see who it is from. Wow, she does write fast. I put the letter in my pocket and sit back down to finish dinner.

"It's from the girl, isn't it Harry?" asks Rosie excitedly.

"Rosie, stop it, who your brother gets letters from is none of your business.'' Scolds mum.

"Thank you mum, but yes Rosie it's from the girl.''

She smiles and I smile back. I can't believe my little sister is starting school this year. It seems so weird, thinking I'll have a sibling in school with me. I will definitely be watching out for her. I don't want anything to happen to her like what Ginny had to deal with in her first year. Just thinking that Voldemort tried to hurt Ginny, my friend, to get to me makes me sick. I don't even want to think about what he would do to Rosie, my little sister.

"So Rosie are you excited to start Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Oh yes! I'm scared though.'' She bites her bottom lip in anxiety.

"Of what honey?" Wonders dad.

"That I'll be put in another house besides Gryffindor. I want to get into in the same house as Harry, you and mummy were in.''

"Rosie, what ever house you get into will be lucky to have you.'' says mum.

Rosie asks me all these questions about Hogwarts, and I answer them as best I can for her. I tell her about all the classes she will have and I promise her that if she needs help with her classes, I will help her and if I can't help her I'm sure Hermione will help her too. I get up and take my plate to the sink, and then I go back to the table.

"I'm going to go upstairs, dinner was really good thank you mum.'' I bend down and give her a hug. Rosie gets up and gives both my parents a hug and kiss. She likes to go to bed early. She is always the first one asleep and the first one awake. As I am walking to my room I hear my parents talking about me.

"He looks just like I did.''

"James he has always looked like you. Remember how everyone says he looks just like you James, but he has your eyes Lily.''

"I know, I was saying he looks like I did when I first fell in love with you.''

"How so?"

"He has that smile, when he talks about her. It's crazy how much he is like me.''

"No it's not; he is his father's son. I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken.''

"He won't, us Potter men know how to choose our woman.''

"Oh really?'

"Yes, I knew the first time I saw you, that I wanted to marry you one day. Who knows maybe this girl will be Harry's wife one day.''

"He has lots of time to think about that, and for now let him be happy."

I smile to myself. My parents are so in love, and I hope that one day, Ginny could be the girl I spend the rest of my life with. With the Dark Lord trying to track me down and me being the only one able to kill him, it kind of puts a downer into the future. I don't like thinking about that and neither do my parents or Rosie, and although she doesn't understand everything, she understands enough. I look at the lightning bolt scar on my head and think about how I go it. My parents told me the story, how Death Eaters used the Cruciatus curse on them, but because my mum try so hard to protect me, Voldemort wasn't able to kill me; and the spell backfired and killed himself, or so everyone thought. I then look at the scar on my arm; this scar is the reason he is back, and the blood in my veins run through his too. He will be the one to die, not me. I read Ginny's letter and I don't answer back because I will be seeing her in a few days for my birthday, finally I can talk to her in person. I wake up the next morning and go downstairs. I see my mum cooking breakfast, and I go and sit on the counter beside her a watch her cook. She looks over at me and smiles.

"I remember when you were little; I would put you up on the counter. You loved to watch me cook."

"I still do mum, your food is the best food ."

"Well thank you honey.'' Mum replies with a smile.

I sit there in silence for a while, when mum suddenly starts singing one of her favorite songs. I love listening to her sing, and I could just sit there and listen all day. Then a question comes into my mind, and I can't help but ask my mum.

"Mum, do you ever regret having me when you did?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well if I wasn't born at the end of July, you, dad and Rosie wouldn't be in so much danger as you are now. We wouldn't have had to have Uncle Sirius be our secret keeper, to help protect us. You wouldn't have to worry about me so much."

"Harry, your father and I do not regret having you when we did. Yes, we did want to wait until after the war to have you, but sometimes life has a different plan. The prophecy didn't say it was going to be you, it could have been anyone. He chose you Harry. Your father and I don't mind all this hiding we have to do, as long as you and Rosie get to live a normal life, because that's all we've ever wanted for you two. Harry we love you, and we will get through this together, I promise you that. You are not a mistake, and we have no regrets.''

"Thank you mum.'' I lean over a kiss her on the cheek. She smiles and laughs.

"It's the truth honey.''

"Mum, another question.''

"What is it?''

"When did you first know you were in love with dad?''

"Well I'm not really sure. Actually, I couldn't stand your father at first, I kept calling him a toe rag, and everything I could think of. I fell in love with your dad at the beginning of our seventh year, well maybe before that, because your dad was very charming, just like you."

"Mum, do you think it is weird that I'm in love with this girl?''

"No Harry I don't, because love isn't something you can control.''

"Thanks mum, for everything."

"Anytime honey, I will always be here for you.''

I go and put out three plates for breakfast. Rosie comes down stairs, smiling like always. She comes and sits down and I bring her a glass of milk.


	2. The best birthday ever

Harry's POV

Ch. 2

It's my 16th birthday, and my mom comes into my room today to wake me up.

"Wake up Harry, it's your birthday today.''

I roll over and laugh. "I know mum, but I love this tradition you coming in and waking me up and you being the first person I see.'' I get up and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mum.''

"I love you too Harry, now get up. Breakfast will be ready soon, and then we are off to get your school stuff. We need to get you new robes - wow you've grown so much. Then everyone is coming over at seven. Hermione, Ron and their families are coming so are Sirius and Remus. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! It would be great to see Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus."

After she leaves, Rosie comes running into my room, and jumps on my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" she yells.

She throws her arms around me and gives me a hug. I hug her back then stand up and spin around with her, falling onto my bed laughing. I kiss her on the forehead.

"Thank you Rosie, now I need to get dressed, so I'll see you down stairs alright?"

She nods her head, and skips out of the room. I laugh and shake my head. Since it's a Saturday, dad doesn't have to work, so when I get down he is sitting there reading the paper.

"Morning dad, anything good in the paper?"

"No nothing good. Happy birthday son."

"Thanks dad, you excited to be seeing your friends tonight?"

"Yes, it will be good to see Sirius and Remus. It's been to long. So I hear we have to get you new robes for school.''

"Yeah, I apparently grew over the summer.''

My mum comes in and laughs.

"Yes you have, that means you're healthy."

We finish eating breakfast and we take the floo network to Diagon Alley. I go first, then Rosie and then mum and dad.

"First thing we are going to do is get you and Rosie your new robes. Then we'll go and get you two your books, by the way how is your multi-compartment trunk doing? I should have thought of that before we left."

"Mum, its fine. I just need to get my robes and books, I also need new quills and ink. Do you think we could stop by Fred and George's joke shop, before we leave?"

"Yes, but after we get Rosie her wand, and everything she will need. Plus we need to get her an owl.''

Rosie screams with delight, and starts bouncing up and down.

We go and get our robes, then get Rosie her wand. It takes a while but she ends up getting her new 10-inch Dragon Heartstring wand. After we get everything we need, Rosie just keeps talking about how she can't believe how much there is. We get to Fred and George's joke shop. As soon as we walk in we see Fred standing there.

"Harry, Happy Birthday my man!" yells Fred.

"Thanks, so you guys are doing well.''

"Yeah, mum told us about your party tonight. We'll be there.'' Says George.

"It will be great to see you. Harry I'm sorry to cut it short but we need to get home so I can make the food and birthday cake.'' say mum.

"Alright, I'll see you later.'' say Fred and George.

Once we get back to the house I go upstairs and I start to pack my trunk when Rosie comes in.

"Harry can you help me pack my trunk please?" she asks

"Sure lets get you all packed. So what have you decided to name your owl?"

"Shadow, since she is an all black owl.''

I get her all packed and she keeps telling me she can't believe she needs all this stuff for school. I tell her to let Shadow out so she can fly and stretch her wings. She asks if Hedwig will get along with Shadow and I told her I'm sure she will and we will introduce them later. She smiles in delight. After I help Rosie pack, I go back to my room; I just started packing when someone knocks on my door. I turn around and see my dad.

"Hey dad what's up?''

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to give you this.''

"Dad why don't you wait until later tonight."

"I wanted to give it to you with no one around.''

I give him a questioning look. He hands me the gift, and I sit down and open it. It's a blanket.

"Thanks dad, um a blanket will come in real handy when it gets cold at school.''

He laughs. "Harry, it's not a blanket. It's an invisibility cloak that was passed down to me from my father and the same from his. It's a tradition, that when the oldest son of the family turns sixteen that the father passes it down to him."

I look down at the cloak and put it down and go over a give him a hug.

"Thank you dad.''

"You're welcome son, like I said in the Potter family it's a rite of passage, I know in the wizarding world that you are legally an adult at the age of seventeen, but the Potter's we look at you as an adult when you are sixteen. No, this doesn't mean you can use magic, but that's our tradition. I hope one day when you have a son you will continue it.''

I give him another hug. "Thank you dad, this is the best gift and yes, I will carry the tradition on.''

"Harry and James Potter you get down here now! Everyone will be showing up soon.''

"Let's go before your mother kills us both," Dad says jokingly.

We get down stairs, and before I know it, the doorbell rings.

"Oh that must be Hermione and her family.'' My mum goes and answers the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you Mrs. Potter."

Hermione comes in and runs up to me and throws her arms around me. My dad looks at me with a questioning look and I shake my head.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she gives me a hug.

"Thank you Hermione."

"Oh you have grown, and your hair is as messy as ever.''

"We just can't seem to control it; he is just like his father,'' Says my mother shaking her head.

Rosie comes skipping down the steps and when she sees Hermione and she runs down and gives her a hug. Hermione laughs and she goes and talks with Rosie about Hogwarts. Then Ron steps out of the fire place and yells, "Happy birthday Harry!"

"Thanks Ron."

The next person come out was Ginny, then Fred, then George, then Mr. Weasley and finally Mrs. Weasley.

"Happy Birthday Harry dear.''

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley.'' I give her a hug.

Finally Remus and Sirius show up. I run over and give Sirius a hug; I have missed seeing my uncles. I then give Remus a hug, Rosie sees them and runs over and gives them a hug. Sirius picks her up and twirls her around. Then Remus hugs her, Remus is Rosie's godfather, so they have a special relationship just like I have with Sirus.

"It's so good to see you again, Happy birthday Harry.'' Sirius says.

"Let's go and sit down and have dinner.'' My mum says.

I make it a point to sit next to Ginny. I pull her seat out and push it in for her. When she sits down I grab her hand under the table, and give it a squeeze. She looks at me and smiles, I smile back. We get through dinner then everyone gives me my gifts, then we have cake. After that everyone is just standing around talking. I go up to Ginny and whisper in her ear.

"Come on a walk with me.''

She follows me out to the back patio, smiling the whole way. Rosie sees us walking away, I give her my "don't you dare follow me look". She smiles at me and waves.

"Thank you for the birthday gift.''

"Harry, if you wanted to thank me for the gift you could have thanked me in the house.''

"Ginny, that's not all.''

"Oh what is it then Harry?" Asks Ginny questioningly.

"Are you still dating Dean?"

"No, I broke up with that git. Why do you want to know?''

"Ginny, I don't know how to tell you this. Man I am so scared. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I have to tell you. Ginny I know you are Ron's little sister and you probably don't like me like I like you. Ginny I think….no I know I'm in love with you. I love you Ginny. I was wondering if you would be my…''

Before I can finish my sentence she is kissing me and I am kissing her back. She pulls back from me and hugs me, and lays her head on my chest. I breath her in, she smells like strawberries, oh I love the smell of strawberries. After a while she whispers, "Yes, Harry."

"What?" I say because I completely forgot what I said, before she kissed me.

She laughs "Yes, Harry I will be your girlfriend.''

"How did you know I was going to ask you that.''

She pulls away and looks up at me, shakes her head and smiles.

"Harry you just told me you loved me. I can put two and two together."

"I love you Ginny.''

"I love you too Harry.''

I bend down and give her a kiss.

I hear someone laughing; I look around and see my dad standing there.

"Hey dad.''

"Hi Harry, Ginny. Mum asked me to come get you two.''

"I'll see you inside Harry.'' Ginny walks away with a blush as red that matched her fiery hair, yet her smile still reaches her eyes.

"So I see the Potter's curse has hit you too.''

"Potter curse?"

"Every Potter male has fallen in love with a girl with fire red hair.''

"Dad, don't tell anyone, I need to tell Ron he needs to hear it from me.''

"I won't tell anyone.''

Rosie comes over to me and gives me a hug and kiss.

"Happy birthday to the best big brother ever,'' She says her eyes are falling down.

"Rose why don't you go to sleep, it's past your bed time.'' I say.

She nods her head and says goodnight to everyone. The night ends on a good note, but I wasn't able to talk to Ron before the night was over.

"Ron dear would you like to stay the night?"

"Mrs. Potter are you sure?"

"I think that it would be good for you guys to hang out before school starts. Since you'll be busy with classes.''

"I would love to Mrs. Potter, is it okay Mum?"

"That's fine Ron, you can just floo in tomorrow.''

As everyone leaves I go into Rosie's room to check on her really quick. She has the covers on top of her, so I go over and pull the covers back slightly and give her a quick kiss. Then I go meet Ron in my room.

"You got a good haul this year.'' Ron looks around.

"Yeah, Ron I wanted to talk to you about something.''

"Sure mate what is it?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes and say, "I have a girlfriend.''

"Really congrats! Who is the lucky girl?"

I breath in again and let it out slowly.

"That's what I wanted to talked to you about.''

He gives me a questioning look; I can tell he is trying to figure out who it is.

"Please don't get mad at me or freak out. You are a very good friend and remember that you can't control who you fall for.''

"Okay, who the bloody hell is it?"

"Ginny."

"Who?"

"Ginny.''

"My sister Ginny?"

"Yeah your sister."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Oh.''

"Ron, please say something."

He looks at me and just stares at me. Trying to think of what to say, then he smiles and laughs.

"You hurt her, and I promise you Harry Potter there will be no place you can hide. Oh and will you please try to control the PDA in front of me.''

"Yeah sure."

"It's about bloody time.''

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, Ginny has liked you since she first met you, and you started to fall for her last year.''

I look at him and just laugh, he does know me. We get ready for bed, I am happy that he is ok with Ginny and I, because it will be so much easier to be with her without having to worry about him freaking out. Now only if Ron and Hermione could get their act together and actually get together.

**Ok so I had a lot of energy tonight, so what do you guy think? Do you hate it or love it? I just thought this would be something fun to write. Please review that will be reallly great to hear what you are thinking. They are really helpful, oh and if you don't like the story well then don't read it. Sorry but it is one of my biggest pet pevees when somebody reads a story then makes a comment on it saying how they hate it and it is so stupid, you don't need to put that down. Please review. Thank You.**


	3. Potter Family History of Love

Harry's POV

Ch. 3

"Harry wake up."

"Ron, come on I'm still trying to sleep." Harry said groggily.

"Your mum told me to wake you up, breakfast is ready."

I sigh and get out of bed, put my glasses on and go to breakfast. Ron left me to use the bathroom. I get down stairs and see Rosie is already sitting there digging into her eggs.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

"I slept really well mum, thanks."

"Did you and Ron get to talk?" asks my dad.

"Yea, dad we talked."

"Talked about what?" asks my mum suspiciously.

"About the girl Harry likes.''

"Oh well that's good.''

Ron comes into the kitchen and sits down.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter for letting me stay the night."

"Anytime dear, and haven't I told you to call me Lily?''

"Oh sorry, I meant thank you… Lily."

Mum puts breakfast down in front of us. In the middle of eating a Hogwarts owl comes to the window.

"Why would a Hogwarts owl becoming now, we got Harry's and Rosie's book list. Harry will you go get the mail.''

I get up and get the letter from the owl and give him some bread. I go and sit back down and look at the letter.

"Who is it to Harry?" asks dad.

"It's addressed to me.''

"Well open it." Says mum excitedly.

I open the letter and I read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been chosen to be Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If you have any questions you may go see Professor McGonagall at the beginning of term. See you at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely Professor Dumbledore_

"Congratulations Harry!" yells Ron.

Rosie looks up and says, "Good job Harry.''

"Way to go son.'' Dad exclaims proudly.

"Harry that is a great honor.'' says mum smiling.

"Yeah, it is.''

"What's wrong Harry?" mum wonders.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting to be made Captain. I thought only prefects could be made captain.''

"No Harry, they choose who the best player is.''

"I'm not the best.''

"Harry you take after me, you got on the team in your first year. Don't worry, you will do fine as captain." my dad encourages me.

"You think so?''

"Harry, this is awesome. You almost have all the same privileges us prefects do! You just can't take away points from our house, but you can use our bathroom," Ron says leaning over the dining table.

I shake my head and realize that I am being silly and that they wouldn't make me captain if they didn't think I can't handle it. I smile to myself, wow I got captain. Ron leaves shortly after breakfast because he hasn't gotten his books yet for school.

"So Harry, you talked to Ron about this girl.'' asks dad.

"Dad, you can stop calling her this girl. Yes, I did and he is completely fine with it."

"What am I not allowed to know who this girl is?" asks mum.

"I know who it is!" yells Rosie.

I look at my dad and start laughing.

"How do you know Rosie?" asks Dad.

"I saw them last night.''

"Will someone tell me who the bloody hell this girl is.''

"Mum, I thought you would have figured it out. Since dad asked me how Ron is with it. Oh and she is no longer this girl. She is my girlfriend.''

Mum is trying to think of whom this girl is, her mouth drops and then she starts to smile.

"Ginny Weasley, that's the girl.''

"YES! Mummy, Harry and Ginny walk out onto the patio last night, I saw them walk out but I didn't dare follow them.'' she says and smiles.

"Yeah, she my girlfriend.''

"Harry, when did this happen?"

"Last night."

"When you guys went out on the patio?"

"Oh mummy I just said that!" says Rosie with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah.''

"Why didn't I see that? I mean all the signs were there. You helping her sit at the table, smiling every time she is around. You also said she was your friend's little sister, how could I not have put it together?" She laughs at herself, "The Potter curse has hit you too."

"Yeah, it has."

"You know of the Potter curse?"

"Yeah, dad told me last night after he found out who the girl was.''

She turns to look at dad with her "oh-no-you-didn't" look.

"James Potter, you knew our son has a girlfriend and you didn't tell me!"

"Well honey we were busy with stuff last night and Harry asked me not to tell anyone. Rosie knew too."

"That's not the point, it's not Rosie's job to tell me things about our children, it's yours."

Then she looks at me

"You told your father but you couldn't tell me?"

"Lily, Harry actually didn't tell me himself. You had me go get them from the patio and I saw them snogging."

Mum starts to laugh.

"Then I told him about the Potter curse. You know, how every Potter male has fallen for a girl with fire red hair? He asked me not to tell anyone because he wanted to tell Ron, so that's why I didn't tell you.''

"So is there really a Potter curse or are you guys' just saying that." asks Rosie.

"No there isn't a Potter curse, it just ever since my great-grandfather every Potter male has fallen for and married a woman with fire red hair."

"You mean Grandma Potter had red hair?" Rosie and I ask together.

"Yes, she did. Everyone always joked that's were her temper came from. She was a lovely woman Harry, I wish you two and your mum could have meet her.'' dad says softly.

"How did she die? I'm sorry for all the questions but you guys never talk about Grandma or Grandpa Potter.'' I ask.

"That's alright son. Well Grandpa Potter got very ill and he died, while Grandma was taking care of him and everything. She loved him so much, after he died, she just shut down. She had to go to St. Mungo's Hospital. She got better, so over my holiday, I stayed home to take care of her." Dad says starting to get teary.

"She died before we started our seventh year." Mum finished.

"How did she die?''

"The doctors say it was just her time, but I believe it was from a broken heart. She died on the anniversary of their engagement." Dad lets a few tears fall.

"They really loved each other, but before she died, she gave me her engagement and wedding ring and looked at me and said 'Gives these to that Lily girl son, don't be stupid, you love her and she loves you. She just doesn't know it yet.' I put those rings on a chain and wore them until I could give them to your mum.''

Mum walks over and shows me her hand.

"He proposed on our one year anniversary, he told me that this ring was his mothers. After I said yes, he said you will get this ring, he showed me it when it was on the chain at the wedding. On the inside it says of the engagement ring it says 'I'll love you until death' then on the inside of the wedding ring it says 'Death doesn't stop love.' I look at them all the time, and think about how lucky I am.'' Mum smiles looking down at her rings.

"These rings have been passed down, in our family for generations. When you are ready to propose to someone weather it's Ginny or someone else, you will get these rings and give them to her."

"I don't want to take mum's rings away from her.''

"Harry, your father and I already discussed it. It is a tradition that every Potter male gives the woman they marry these rings. You will give her these rings. You have time to think about that."

"Yes, you do. I have a feeling though that Ginny will be the girl for you." Dad laughs.

"Because of the Potter curse?"

"No because of the way you are when you are around her and how you talk about her. Harry you're in love."

"Yes, I am dad.''

"Hey does that mean the Potter curse will hit me? Will I fall for a guy with fire red hair?" says Rosie

We all laugh "Who knows dear maybe you will.'' says Mum

We sit there for a while and just smile. My parents give each other a kiss and I smile and wonder if one day Ginny and I will be like that.

**Ok so I remember that is my MASH class in high school, when we were talking about grief and death. That my teacher says sometimes, when a husband and a wife are together for a very long time and one of them dies, the other one will sometimes die, on a day that was special to them. Like an anniversary, on another special day. So I thought, about that when they were talking about James parents. I also want to give a special shout out to accio-food for helping me, with my writing and making this story even better! **


	4. Hogwarts Express

Harry's POV

Ch. 4

It time to go off to Hogwarts, I wake up early to have breakfast with my parents. I put my trunk in the car and get Hedwig in her cage. I take another look around my room making sure I didn't leave anything. We get to Kings Cross Station, and we run into Hermione and her parents. They go on before the platform before us then I go with my parents following me.

"Harry!"

I look around and see Ginny running up to me, I smile she comes up and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Hi.'' she says with a smile

"Hi love, how are you?"

"Better now that I'm with you."

I laugh and give her another kiss. I hear a cough behind me. I turn around a smile, to see my parents there.

"Hi Ginny, how are you dear?" asks mother

"I'm good Mrs. Potter.'' She says giving her a hug "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"So you're the girl who stole my son's heart?" says dad

She laughs a blushes "Yeah, how are you sir?"

"I'm good." He leans down and gives her a hug

Rosie gives her a hug, then Ginny grabs my hand a drags me to her parents. My parent are laughing and following us. Rosie is holding on to my mothers hand trying not to get lost.

"Ginny there you are. Where did you run off to?"

"I went to find Harry mom."

Mrs. Weasley looks around and see me. She smiles a nods her head. Mr. Weasley come up and shakes my hand.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" asks Mr. Weasley

"Sure.''

I follow him, where there are not a lot of people around. He keeps rubbing his hands together. I stand there in silence giving him time to gather his thoughts. After a few minutes, I decide to speak

"Mr. Weasley is everything ok?" I ask

"Ginny told me that you are her boyfriend, is this true?"

"Yes, sir I was going to talk to you when I had the chance.''

"Harry, I know Ginny likes you and I can tell you like her. It's just you are a year older than her, that concerns me."

"Mr. Weasley, I would never do anything to hurt or make her feel uncomfortable in any way."

"Harry, I'm not going to stop you and her from dating but she is my little girl. Take care of her, and if you hurt her, I will be after you."

"Yes, sir and Ron already gave me a talk to. I'm sure Fred, George, Bill. and Charlie will have something to say also."

"Thank you for hearing me out Harry.''

"Any time sir.''

The train's whistles blows and I go back looking for my parents. I give my mom a hug and a kiss she starts crying. I wipe her tears away and smile.

"Mum you think you would be used to seeing me off by now.''

"I know, it's just so hard. I love you and keep in touch. Also it's Rosie's first year, please look out for her, I know she is a first year and it not cool but she is your little sister look out for her.''

"I will Mum, and she will be welcome to hang out with me and my friends if she wants.

I go over and give my dad a hug.

"Now son, focus on school, but have fun. Your mum and I will come to see some Quidditch games. Have fun, and make sure you spend time with Ginny too, but don't let her distract you from you studies and you do the same for her. Look after your sister."

I nodded my head and give him another hug. I turn around a give Mrs. Weasley a hug and shake Mr. Weasley's hand. Ginny grabs my hand and we walk towards the train. I help her up on to the train and I jump in after her. We are walking down, trying to find a compartment. We stop and say hi to people who say hi to us. Everyone sees us holding hands and they all start to smile, and there are whispers going around. We find an empty compartment and sit down. Hermione and Ron are in their perfect meeting, getting to know the new perfects and heads. I am playing with Ginny's hand, she looks at me and smiles. I lean over and give her a kiss.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."

"Did you see everyone looking at us and whispering?"

"Yeah, what do you think they were looking at?" I say teasingly

"Oh Harry, they were looking at us!"

"I know, I was teasing you."

"We're going to be the talk of the school now."

"Do you care?"

"No, do you care?"

"No, they all are just jealous."

"Yeah, well I got an amazing girl.''

"I have the most wanted guy at school.''

Rosie comes and find me.

"Harry can I sit with you please?"

"Sure Rosie.''

She sits down across from me and Ginny and looks out the window. We sit there is silence for a while then Ron and Hermione come and find us. Hermione sees me a Ginny being so close together, she looks at us with questions in her eyes and then she smiles.

"When where you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ginny asks

"Oh you know very well what!"

"Hermione, I haven't talked to you since Harry's birthday."

"So when did this happen?"

She looks up at like she is trying to remember and smiles

"Harry's birthday.''

Hermione looks at me and her again, then she starts laughing. I can't help but laugh to. Then we all are laughing.

"Well it's about bloody time." Hermione says between laughs

We all are sitting and joking around Rosie isn't talking much. We try to get her involved but she says she just wants to sit there, Hermione and Ron have to leave for a few to do their perfect duties. I take advantage of the time Ron is not here and kiss Ginny. I smile at her and she leans into me a little more. Rosie just keeps looking out the window

"Happy three-week anniversary Harry."

"Happy anniversary love.''

"Harry when did you realize that you liked me?" Ginny looks up at me

I think about it, it takes me a while to remember. When was it? Was it last year? When last year? She is looking at me

"I honestly don't remember, I think it was last year. When you started dating Dean. I didn't like seeing you with him, I remember getting really jealous and trying to control myself from not hexing him. I guess you think that's funny''

"No, I don't I was the same way with you. When you were with Cho Chang. I wanted to hex her so many times but I didn't cause I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere."

I kiss her and she sits back up. She looks out the window, the sun shines into the window and highlights her hair and her features. My breath gets taken away from me, I smile. I lay my head on her lap and she looks down at me and smiles. She starts combing her fingers through my hair. I start to doze off then I hear the compartment door open. I figure that it's just Ron and Hermione so I keep my eyes close.

"Oh look it two freaks together. So it's true, you two are dating.''

"Yeah, it is Malfoy and it's none of your business,'' says Ginny

When she says Malfoy's name my eyes shoot open and there he is standing right in front of me. Smirking at me and Ginny, I stand up and get up into his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing Potter." He looks over at Ginny "I'm not surprised; that you are dating him I mean you family is a whole bunch of blood traitors. You guys will be a perfect for each other than he sees my sister sitting there looking out the window "Oh who is this?"

"My sister Malfoy and you better leave her alone.''

"What you going to do if I don't?"

"Get the bloody hell out of here Malfoy." says Ginny

"Shut up you fiflthy blood traitor.'' says Malfoy

Ginny stands up and comes up to her own defense.

"Get out of here Malfoy don't you have an ugly git of a girlfriend get too."

"How dare you!" he pulls out his wand before I can get out of mine Ginny threw her boogie hex at him. He runs away and I look at Ginny and grab her and kiss her full on the lips.

"That is one thing I love about you."

"Oh what is that?'

"That I don't have to defend you, not that I will mind when and if I ever have to, but I like that you can take control of you own battles."

"Oh so you like me being independent.''

"Yeah, it's one of you best features.''

I bend down and kiss her again, she pulls me down on to the seat. My tongue darts out and so does her. It feels so good and right being with her. Her hand get buried into my hair, and she pulls me closer to her. I pull away, we are both breathing heavy. I put my head back on her lap, and she starts combing my hair again.

"I love you Ginny.''

"Harry, who was that?" Rosie asks

I turn my head to her "Draco Malfoy, Rosie stay away from him. He is no good, please advoid him as much as possible and if he bothers you, come tell me.''

She noddes her head, and stares out the window. I fall asleep but before I hear her softly say "I love you too Harry. I always have and always will." Then she softly kisses my forehead.


	5. Gryffindor

**Ch 5**

We get to the platform and I hear Hagrid yelling "firs' years over 'ere, firs' years over 'ere". I turn around and look at Rosie.

"I'll see you inside alright?" She nods and I give her a hug

"AW look Potter is looking after his little sister, can't she take care of herself Potter?" sneers Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy, just because you don't have a sentstive bone in your body, doesn't mean others can't." I say

I give Rosie one last hug and walk away with Ginny.

"Harry, why was Rosie so quite on the train?" asks Ginny

"She is scared, she really wants to be in Gryffindor, with us.''

"I'm sure she will."

We get to the great hall and we sit down with Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall, comes in with the first years. She puts the sorting hat down on the stool. We all watch it in silence and it starts singing. It's telling us how the house have to come together in this time of need, and stick together to face what's out there. We all clap when it is done with its song.

"Durbis, Ryan.''

A nervous little boy goes up the stool. He put the hat on within seconds the hat yells "Ravenclaw!" the Ravenclaw table claps and cheers. McGonagall keeps going down the list

"Malfoy, Lucas.''

I turn to Hermione "Does Malfoy have a little brother?

"I didn't think so.''

It takes the hat a little longer then the rest to decide what house to put him in. Finally the hat yells "Gryffindor!" We all clap with the rest of our table. I look over at Malfoy, and he looks pissed. Finally they get to my little sister. I grab Ginny's hand and give it a squeeze, she squeezes back. Rosie goes up and puts it on and within seconds the hat yells "Gryffindor!" I jump up clapping. I go over and give her a hug; she is smiling ear to ear. Lucas moves over so Rosie can sit by me, and I nod in his direction. Finally the sorting has finished, and the food appears. I look over at Rosie

"You Happy Rosie?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to write mummy and daddy and tell them I got in Gryffindor. Oh Harry don't tell them I want to.'' She pleads.

"I won't Rosie, you can tell them.''

"I'm scared to tell my parents what house I got in.'' says Lucas

Rosie looks over at him "Why won't your parents be happy?"

"No, the will be mad. They wanted me to be in Slytherin, like my brother Draco. I'm Lucas Malfoy by the way.''

"Rosemarie Potter, but call me Rosie." she shakes his hand "This is my brother Harry."

"Hi." he says

"Hi, I didn't know Malfoy had a little brother."

"Not surprise, he doesn't tell anyone about me."

We finish dinner, and as we are walking out the great hall Lucas sees Malfoy, and he runs up to him.

"Good night Draco.'' he says

"You are not my brother.''

Lucas just stands there as looking as Malfoy walks away. I go over to him. "Come on lets get to our tower." he follows me

"My Mum and Dad are going to disown me too."

We get to the tower and Rosie has already gone to her dormitory, I show Lucas to his and then go back down to the common room. I sit with Ginny, I grab her hand and give her a kiss on the cheek

"I feel sorry for Lucas.''

"I never thought I hear you say you feel sorry for a Malfoy."

"He isn't like Malfoy, he is scared that his parents are going to disown him, his brother just did in front of everyone. It took everything for that boy had not to cry.''

"That's a shame, if I was put in Slytherin, my parents wouldn't have done that. My brothers wouldn't have either."

"In some families, it matters." says Ron

"Wish there was something we could do." says Ginny

"Let's just be there for him, let him know he has friends he come to.'' says Hermione.

We all agree and we sit around and talk to people we haven't seen in a while. I kiss Ginny good night and go up to my dormitory. I pass the first year dormitory and hear someone crying, I open the door, and see Lucas crying. I shut the door, right now he needs to be alone. I get ready for bed. I am so happy that Rosie got put into Gryffindor, I wouldn't care what house she was in, even is she was put in Slytherin. I would be proud to say that she is my little sister. I fall asleep; I am dreaming of me and Ginny, it's our wedding day. All of our family is around us smiling. I bolt up, wow! I can't believe I was dreaming of me a Ginny getting married. I look at the clock and see that it's time to get up anyway. I get dressed and go down to the common room; I wait for Ginny because Hermione said she was still getting dressed. Rosie comes bouncing down the steps in her uniform. She spins around, she looks at me.

"How do I look?"

"Lovely''

Lucas comes down the stairs, he sees me and Rosie and he smiles. Rosie goes over to him

"Want to walk down to the great hall with me?" he asks

"Yeah'' Rosie replies

Ginny comes down stair and comes over to me and kisses me

"Good morning."

We all walk down to the great hall and sit down for breakfast. Professor McGonagall goes around passing out our schedules. I look over at Rosie's and tell her some short cuts to get to the classes. She looks over at Lucas and smiles

"We have the same classes.''

"Rosie you will have the same class together until your third year." I tell her she sticks her tongue out at me

"We can walk to classes together."

Lucas smiles and nods his head in agreement. I smile at the two of them. Rosie can make friends with anyone. I start talking to Ron and Hermione, leaving Rosie and Lucas talking.

**Ok so I thought I would give Draco a little brother. I have a little plan for Lucas and Rosie. You guys probably can figure it out, but if not I'll leave you hanging. I'm having fun with this story. I feel like it is really good. I hope you all like it, I'm trying to add more detail into the story, trust me as the story goes on I will get more detail into the story. It just takes me a while. Enjoy. 3**


	6. First Day Of Classes

**Ch.**** 6**

I finish breakfast and walk Ginny to her first class before I leave I give her a little kiss on the cheek. As I walk away, I see Cho standing there and I smile at her, but she turns away from me. I want to be her friend, but she just doesn't seem to want to try. I tried to explain to her that Hermione is just my friend, but she doesn't seem to understand. I'm going down to the dungeon for Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Snape. I remember complaining to my parents about him, they said just give him time, he will warm up to you. It's been six years, and I am one of his best students, but he still hates my guts. I did however find out the truth of why he hates me so much. I didn't tell mum or dad that I know. My dad use to tease Snape all the time when they were in school together, I'm just getting the payback. This makes me think of Rosie, how will Snape treat her? Oh hell, what am I going to do about that? I'll have to hope he doesn't treat her like he does me, I can handle the abuse, but Rosie she is as delicate as a Rose. She hasn't gotten her thorns yet. I hope she doesn't, but I know one day she will. Snape doesn't like me and I know he doesn't, I can tell through his actions but he can't fail me in any of my classes, because I am in the top of our class, Hermione of course is number one but I'm in the top ten, I feel bad for Ron he always seems to be struggling with the most simplest things. I get into class and see Hermione sitting in the front of the class; I go and sit by her. Ron didn't do good enough to take NEWTS DADA. I sit down and smile at Hermione.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey 'Mione."

"So tell me how did you ask Ginny out?"

I smile and start to laugh, how am I supposed to explain to people that I was so scared to ask a girl out, I mumble and stumble a lot and all that came out was Ginny I love you and I was wondering. Then the next thing I knew she was kissing me and all she said was yes, and I got confuses and asked her what.

"I really don't know how to explain it."

"Oh fine, I'll just ask Ginny."

I laugh, then I look around and see who we are having class with, it's a mixture of students from the different houses. Well that makes since, some students can't take a certain class because of the OWLs. So I notice some of the students, Malfoy, oh how I would love to go up to him and give him a piece of my mind. How could anyone every do that to their little brother I do not know, I would rather die than not have Rosie, yes she can have her annoying moments but that is what little siblings do. She completes our family though. Dad cried when Rosie was born, he said he had everything he needs in life now. His wife, a son and a daughter. Mum just smiled and said I have my beautiful baby girl now. Professor Snape comes in and looks around the room. He spots me, he sneers

"Oh why Mr. Potter the chosen one has decided that he does need to take NEWTs Defense Against the Dark Arts, why with what you did at the Ministry of Magic last year, I thought you would think this class is below you.'' he says then gives a chuckle

"No, sir I do not think this class is below me, I still have much to learn and I also need this class to become an Aurora, you know to follow in my father's footsteps." I smile up at him

He rolls his eyes, then turns around and goes to the front of the room. He looks around to see who else is in this class, he smiles at some and sneers at the rest. He looks back at me

"Tell me Potter, what is one of the hardest spells there is and why?"

"The Patronus charm, Expecto Patronum, is the hardest charm. It is very hard to conjure a full patronus, which takes form depending on who conjures it. It is the hardest because it takes every ounce of concentration that a person as, as long as the person is concentrating one the charm, the patronus will stay alive but if the person loses concentration the patronus will fade."

He gives me and evil look and sighs "Very good Potter, since you know all about Patronuses you should be able to produce one, can you show us?"

I stand up and smile, not many people know that I can conjure up a patronus. In my third year, one of Voldemort's followers broke out of Azkaban, and they has dementors all around Hogwarts, and they kept going after me, so Professor Lupin, taught me had to produce a Patronus.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh you can, well what shape does your patronus take then?"

"A stag sir."

"Let's see this stag."

He motions for me to come to the front of the class. I stand up straight and take my wand out. I think of my Mum, Dad, and Rosie and how much I love them and how much they mean to me. I think of Hermione and Ron, how they are the two bestest friends a guy could ask for, then I think about Ginny, and how much I love her, and how I am so lucky to have her in my life. I see all of their faces smiling at me.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yell and a stag comes running out of my wand. I keep my concentration on the stag and look at Professor Snape. He glares at me but nodes his head.

"Very good Potter, ten points to Gryffindor. You can lose the stag now, and go back to you seat."

I do as he says and the stag vanishes, I sit down by Hermione and she shakes her head at me and rolls her eyes. I give her a questioning look. Sure I know he was doing that in hopes that I would fail and embarrass myself in front of the class, but I wasn't going to let him get to me. Hermione is always telling me that I should just lie low when he does that, but what can I say, I love showing him that I am not an idiot. He goes around telling us what we will be learning this year, like silent spell casting. Before we leave he gives us a paper to write, one page of parchment on one of the unforgivable curses and why they are unforgivable. I walk out with the rest of the class and Hermione is telling me off.

"Harry you know he does that to provoke you. You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what Hermione? I should have pretended that I didn't know how to do that spell and that I couldn't produce a full body patronus? Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the one boasting about it last year that I could produce a patronus? Telling everyone at the meeting to start the D.A. about it? You didn't mind it so much last year when people knew.''

"I'm just saying Harry that he does that because he knows it will get to you."

"Hermione, I know that, and I'm not going to act like an idiot and say I can't do something when I very well can."

"Will you please just listen?"

"Hermione, your one of my best friends. I love you like a sister, but please stop! You do this to me all the time. I'm sorry, if you think what I did was wrong, but I did exactly what he wanted me to do. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to potions.''

"Fine, and I have potions with you next. So does Ron...I believe." she smiles and blushes.

I roll my eyes at her "When are you and Ron going to get your act together and actually get together."

She stops dead in her tract and looks at me; I spin around a look at her with a questioning look. Her mouth drops open and it doesn't look like she is breathing, all of the color drains from her face.

"Hermione?" I say cautiously

"How long have you known?"

I laugh, and I can't stop laughing "Hermione, everyone know you like him. He likes you even though he won't admit it. Like I said your one of my bestest friends, I can see the way you look at him. You've liked him since our third year, and he started to like you in our fourth year. He was very jealous of Victor Krum, everyone can tell you guys like each other."

I laugh again and shake my head; I pull her the rest of the way to Potions. We have a new Potions teacher this year, Professor Slughorn. He was a teacher when my parents were in school; he came back as a favor to Professor Dumbledore. Mum and Dad said he was one of the best teachers when he taught them. I'm not very good at potions but luckily he will take students with exceeds expectations in his NEWTs classes, Mum has been tutoring me over the summer, trying to get me a little more practice. When we went to the book store, they didn't have any new copies of the book so I had to get a used one, well that's fine with me. There is some writing in the book but I am able to read some of it and what I can't read I'll just look at someone else's book. Professor Slughorn comes in and takes attendance, he comes across my name and looks up

"Harry Potter, your mother is Lily Evans right?"

"Lily Potter, but yes sir." my mum dropped her last name when she married my dad

"Oh she was one of my best students. Your father was a good student of mine as well, but Lily she was top of my class."

"Yes sir, she has been tutoring me in potions over the summer so hopefully I can keep up with the class."

He looks over at me a smiles "You probably get this a lot but you look so much like your father, but you have...''

"My mum's eyes, I get that all the time. My sister Rosie gets it too but she is told she looks just like my mother but has my father's eyes."

"Well I look forward to meeting her." he turns back to the class "Ok everyone gather up around here." he motions around his desk

The class moves to the front of the room around his desk with three different potions on the table.

"Who can tell me the name of these potions?"

Hermione hands shoots up, no one else's does. Professor Slughorn sees her hand and smile.

"Ah yes Miss...?"

"Granger sir."

"Miss Granger, well go ahead."

She goes up to the potions and smells them; she goes down the line like it is nothing. She gets to the last one and Professor Slughorn is smiling because she's gotten them all right. He gives Gryffindor twenty five points; I am shocked because that is a lot. He tells us that with the remainder of class we are to brew, Draught of living dead. Our prize is one little bottle of liquid luck, everyone gets back to their cauldrons. I open my book, and a lot of the directions are scribbled out, I figure what's the harm in trying the previous owner's way. Class is almost over and I am the only one whose potion is turning out right, I look over at Hermione and her hair is standing every which way because of the steam coming up. I put the last few ingredients in the call the professor over.

"Ah Harry let's see, if you got it right." he takes a small leaf out of his pocket and drops it in the potion. The leaf cripples up "Why yes you did, I would say one drop of this potion would kill us all. Well done my boy.''

He goes over to the vile of liquid luck and hands it to me "Use it well. Class dismisses."

I walk out of the classroom; I put the vile in my bag. I am on my way to the Great Hall for lunch and I run into Rosie, she is crying. I pull her aside on to a bench and sit her down. I kneel in front of her

"Rosie what's wrong? What happen?" I ask concerned

"I just got done with Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Snape."

"What happen?"

"Some of these boys started to make fun of Lucas, because they heard that his brother disowned him. Lucas wasn't saying anything he was trying very hard not to cry, I turn around and told them to leave him alone. Professor Snape came in and heard me call them a bunch of arrogant toe-rags; he looked at his list of students then found my name, when he looked at me his face dropped. I thought he was going to be mad at me but he turn on the other boys and gave them detention. Now everyone is calling me a teacher's pet, saying that Professor Snape is playing favorites. Every question he asked, and I answer correctly he gave Gryffindor points. Lucas even asked me what was going on; I told him I don't know. He didn't once give any of the Slytherin's points even if they answered the questions right."

"Is Lucas one of the people making fun of you?"

"Oh no, he had to use the bathroom so I told him I would meet him in the Great Hall, but on my way to the Great Hall, that Malfoy boy you told me to stay away from, well he heard about my class and he shot a spell at me, and now my arm hurts, and I can't get it to stop."

My face got hard; I'm going to kill him for hurting my little sister. She is holding her arm; I move her hand out of the way and roll up her sleeve. There is this huge black and blue mark on her arm, and it keeps growing. I take a deep breath, to try to calm myself down. I look at her, in the eyes, she is crying from all of the pain.

"Rosie, I need to take you to the Hospital Wing."

"But I'm supposed to meet Lucas."

"We need to take care of your arm first, after I get you to the wing, I'll go find Lucas and tell him what happen. Please Rosie; we need to take care of your arm."

She nodded her head and stands up, she tries to take her bag but it hurts her arm too much. I take her bag and walk her to the Hospital Wing. I'm going to kill him, for hurting my little sister like that. I'm going to teach him a lesson; he should pick on people his own size. I get her to Madame Pomfrey and I go to find Lucas.


	7. Malfoy!

**Ch.**** 7**

I go down to the Great Hall, I see Lucas sitting by Ginny. I walk up to him, Ginny looks at me and smiles, then she sees my face and her face drops. I sit down and look at Lucas, my face relaxes a little bit. He looks up at me with a worried face

"Where is Rosie? She was supposed to meet me in here for lunch."

"Rosie is in the Hospital Wing.''

"What? Why? Is she okay?"

Before I answer Malfoy comes in with a smug look on his face. I stand up and march over to him

"MALFOY!" I yell

He looks over at me and sneers

"What do you want Potter?" he spats

I don't answer, my fist just flies at him, and I here a crunching noise come from his nose. Ginny comes over to me screaming that I am going to get into so much trouble but I don't hear her

"Don't you ever touch or hurt my little sister again! You want to beat someone up, pick on someone your own size." I yell, Ginny stops screaming and looks at me, and Lucas hears what I said. He looks at his brother with complete disgust

"What did you do to her? Draco, what did you do?" he asks

Malfoy looks at his brother with complete disgust and sneers "You're actually caring about what happen to a blood traitor? Who happens to be a Potter?"

"She is my friend Draco!" he looks at me with tears in his eyes "Can I go see her? Please I need to know if she is alright."

I nodded my head and grab Ginny's hand and we start to walk to the Hospital Wing, with Lucas, Ron and Hermione trailing behind us. I am so mad, my one hand is still in a fist, Ginny looks at me out of the corner of her eye and smiles weakly. I smile back

"Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Did I scare you back there, when I punched Malfoy?"

She looks down and blushes a little bit the looks back at me "Yeah, you did Harry..." I start to say something but she shakes her head and I close my mouth to let her finish "I've never seen you punch someone Harry, and I could tell you were mad but I didn't know why and when you went up to Malfoy and just hit him, I thought you just hit him for nothing. I know now I shouldn't have thought that but usually I can read you, but I couldn't. Yeah I heard that Rosie is in the Hospital wing but I didn't know it was Malfoy that put her in there. Then I heard what you said to him about never touching your little sister again, and I had to stop myself from hexing him. I love you Harry, for everything you are, and I really love the part of you that protect the ones you hold close to your heart."

She smiles at me and takes a deep breath; I lean over and give her a quick kiss on her lips

"Oi! Didn't I say tone the snogging down in front of me!" yells Ron. Hermione chuckles and Ginny looks back at him

"If you don't want to see it then don't look!" she yells

We get to the Hospital Wing and Rosie is sitting on a bed with a cup on the table beside her. Lucas runs up to her and sits on the side of her bed. She smiles at him a looks at to see the rest of us. Hermione comes over and looks at her arm; she sighs and shakes her head. Ginny goes up to her and give her a little kiss on the forehead, then goes to sit on her other side, I am at the foot of the bed with Ron.

"How is your arm doing Rosie?" I ask

She smiles weakly at me "Madame Pomfrey said that I got hit with a really bad bruise spell, she gave me this medicine that is suppose to help it from stop growing and fade away.'' as she says this Madame Pomfrey comes over with a bottle she takes the glass and puts a little more in it

"You've been drinking it right Rosie?" I ask

"Oh yes! I haven't complained once about it."

Madame Pomfrey chuckles and looks up at me "She hasn't complained about it, but the first glass she spit out all over me, kind of like what you did in your second year when I had to grow all your bones back in you arm. She has been drinking it though, I told her it will help. It will stop the bruise from growing and take the pain away and it will fade to a light yellow but it will take a while until her arm is back to normal. She will be sore, that was a very strong curse that she got hit with. I want to keep her over night and she is not going to any of her other classes, I already informed her teachers. Though hopefully in two weeks time, she will be all better."

"Will she go to her classes tomorrow?" Hermione asks

"Yes, but for now she needs to rest."

Madame Pomfrey puts the glass down and walks back to her office, I look at Rosie and smile. My little sister is so brave, she smiling and talking to Lucas about what has happen. I look at Ginny and she just sitting there watching Rosie. Lucas grabs Rosie hand and smiles at her she smiles back. Oh bloody hell, my little sister is not going to have her first boyfriend in her first year, they are only eleven for goodness sakes. I clear my throat,

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny I think we should get going, Rosie has all the company she needs." I lean over to her a give her a kiss on the forehead "My little Rose, so strong and brave, you will do great things one day.'' Mum, Dad and I use to whisper this to her when ever she was scared but wouldn't show it. She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck

"You're the best big brother in the world, I love you Harry." she whispers in my ear. I smile and stand up, I grab Ginny's hand she looks at me a smile, and gives a little laugh. We get out into the hall, I look back a Rosie and Lucas, they are friends but that is not going to stop me from making sure they don't become more than that, yet, but she does need to be alone with her friends, that's why I am okay with leaving them two alone and it's not like anything is going to happen. I look over a Ginny she is still smiling and laughing

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized that you are going to be a great dad one day.''

"What do you mean?"

"Back there when we left, how you were with Rosie, she is one lucky little girl to have you as a big brother.''

"I do what I have to do she is my little sister and I have to look out for her. She can have her annoying moments but big brothers look out for their little sisters."

Hermione comes up to me and laughs "I can't believe you are letting Rosie and Lucas be alone."

"Oh I know Lucas likes Rosie and I can tell she likes him too, but they are only eleven, they think snogging is gross. Nothing is going to happen, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be the big protective brother."

They laugh, we go back to our classes, and then a questions pops into my head, should I tell mum and dad what happen to Rosie? Should I tell them that there is a guy who likes Rosie? I think about it a decided not to, if Rosie wants mum and dad to know then I will let her tell them, that is only fair. As I am thinking this through Professor McGongall comes up to me. With a pissed of look on her face

"My office now Potter!"

I follow her to her office, she goes behind her desk. "What were you thinking? Punching Mr. Malfoy in the face, what were you thinking?"

I look down to the floor, man I forgot how much I hate being yelled at by her "I wasn't thinking, I was mad because he hurt my little sister, and I reacted before I could think."

She sits down in a huff, and motions for me to sit. "I heard what he did to Rosie, he has detention for that. Potter I know you we just defending your little sister but I can't let you go without a punishment."

"Alright."

"You will have detention, with Professor Slughorn, tonight after dinner. You are to report to his classroom."

"For how long?"

"Until he tells you to leave."

"Is Malfoy going to be there too?"

"Heavens no, why would I put you two in the same room after what just happen.''

"Just wondering, is that all then?"

"No, I reserved the Qudditch field for you this weekend to hold try outs for the Gryffindor team."

"That's fine; I'll put a notice up in the Common Room. Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing; good job Potter."

"What?" I ask confused

She leans forward and folds her hand and leans her head on them and looks at me over the rim of her glasses "I shouldn't be saying this but I do approve of you defending your little sister but I still have to punish you. You may leave now."

I get up and leave her office, what just happen? Did McGongal really just say good job about me punching Malfoy. I'm in a little daze, I go back up to the Gryffindor tower and I'm sitting on the couch. I don't have a class this time so I am waiting for everyone else to come back from their classes. I decied to write to mum and dad.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you two doing? Mum, I already miss your cooking. Dad anything good in the paper? Rosie is doing really well, she made me promise not to tell you what house she got into because she wants to tell you. So I'm not going to tell you anything that happens to Rosie, because I know she will get mad if I do, because she wants to tell you it all. Professor Snape, is still treating me the same, but I can handle it. Ginny told me to tell you guys hello. Classes are going alright; it is just the first day. Qudditch try outs are this weekend so, I have to get that all set up. Hope all is well on your end, how is Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, have you heard anything from them since my party? _

_All my love, _

_Harry_

I fold the letter up and put it in the envelope, I decided to take it up to the owlery now, then I'll go meet Ginny outside of her class. Then we can go visit Rosie in the Hospital wing. On my way to the Owlery, I see Malfoy wondering around the corridor, he looks tense. I start to follow him, but once we get to the seventh floor I lose him. I shake my head and finish my way to the owlery. I get there and I see Shadow and Hedwig sitting by each other. I laugh as I remember Rosie being so excited that Hedwig wasn't jealous that there is another owl in the family. She was bouncing up and down. I reach my arm up and both Hedwig and Shadow fly down to me. I laugh.

"Sorry Shadow, but Hedwig is my owl. I'm going to use her, Rosie will be writing to mum and dad soon. So you'll get your turn." Shadow turns around and flies away, Hedwig comes a little closer, I swear she did it with a smug look. I laugh and tie the letter to her leg and tell her to take it to mum at the house. She flies away, I watch as she is flying away into the distance. Shadow comes down on to my shoulder, and nudges me a little bit. I pet her on the head. I start thinking about my first year at Hogwarts, and how much fun I had with my friends. I also think about all the adventures we had, it's been six years and we still haven't had a peaceful year at Hogwarts, I wonder if we ever will. I laugh to myself and turn around to leave. Shadow flies of my shoulder, on my way out the door I run into Cho. I look up and smile, we always seemed to run into each other at the Owlery.


	8. Detention

**Ch. 8**

I move around her and I start to walk away, then I turn around. I just want to be her friend, and I don't want her to hate me.

"Cho...'' I say and she looks at me "I'm sorry."

She looks at me in disbelif "For what?"

"What happen between us, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Was there another girl when, we had what we had?"

"No, Cho there wasn't, Hermione and me we are just really good friends. She is like my sister, I'm sorry if you thought there was something going on there but there wasn't.''

"I'm sorry to Harry, I shouldn't have jumpped to conclusions, your a great guy Harry, but to be honest I don't think we would have worked out."

I smile and agree in my head, yeah we had alot in common but we were just too diffrent. I look up at her a smile, I hold my hand out to her.

"Friends?"

She grabs my hand, and shakes it "Friends.'' she agrees with a smile.

I turn away and walk back to the school, I don't think me and her will ever be the greatest of friends but at least we don't hate each other. I get to Ginny's class, she is walking out of class and Dean is following her

"Come on Ginny, just give me another chance."

"No, Dean you had your shot and you lost."

I come up to Ginny and grab her hand "Everything ok love?"

She looks at me a smiles, then gives me a kiss "Everything is fine, hows Rosie?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we last left her. Shall we go see her?"

"Yeah.'' she looks over at Dean and smiles "Bye Dean."

We walk away, she is smiling and laughing. I laugh with her, but I don't know what I am laughing at. She looks at me and smiles even more. I reach over and grab her bag from her, and put it on my shoulder. We are walking past a connoer, I pull her to the side. I turn her to face me, I bend down and give her a kiss. She wraps her hand around my neck and burries her hands into my hair. I drop her bag and my arms wrap around her waist, I pull her closer to me, the kiss deepens. She pulls away, we are both breathing heavily. I place my forehead against hers and we look into each others eyes and smile..

"I love you." I whisper

I pick up her bag and we continue to the Hospital Wing, she looks at me and smiles

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"That back there.''

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you. So what was up with Dean?"

She sighs and shakes her head in frustration "He wants to go back out with me, even though he knows we are dating. He says that I'm just dating you because your the chosen one. I told him, that I am not dating you just because you are the chosen one, I am dating you because I love you. He just doesn't seem to get it."

"Ahh, well I ran into Cho today, we talked."

"About what?"

"I told her I was sorry for what happen between me and her. That I never wanted to hurt her, and that I still want to be friends."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she is sorry too for what happen, but if she doesn't think we would have worked out and that we can be friends."

She noddes her head, we get to the Hospital Wing and I open the door for Ginny. I see Rosie she is sleeping, I go over to her bed and sit on the side, Ginny sits on her other side. I lay down next to Rosie, her head falls onto my shoulder. I start to smooth her hair down and I hum a little song. I use to do this for her at home, when she had a nightmare, she would come into my room and lay down with me, and I rub her head and hum her to sleep then take her back to her room. Also when she was sick or upset, I just go up to her room, and lay down with her and we watch movies and she would always fall alseep, Mum says that is my big brother instincts. Ginny looks at me a smiles.

"You will deffently make a great dad one day." she says

"You'll make a great mum one day.'' I tell her and smile. I look back down at Rosie's arm, it's no longer black and blue, it has the yellow tint. It look like it hurts, I take a deep breath, I hate that this happen to her. I wiggle out from under her head and sit up. Her arm falls and hits the bed, she winces. I carefully take her arm and place it back onto her side, I go over a grab Ginny's hand and nodded to the door for us to leave. We move to the door once we get out into the hall way. A tear falls down my eye. Ginny wipes it away and chuckles

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like seeing her in pain."

"I know, but she will be okay, lets get back to the common room."

We get back to the common room and I look over at the notice board, crap I forgot to put the sign up for the try outs. I go up to my room and get the paper and put it up. Before I can even get it up everyone is crowding around the board. I go and sit on the couch and I am just looking at the fire, thinking of all that has happen today. It seems like it is going to be another eventful year, then I laugh why is it that I can never have a normal school year. My toughts turn back to Rosie, I think of the day she was born. Dad came and picked me up from the babysitters, before we eneter the room he made a banquet of Stargazer Lilies for Mum (Cause those are her favortie type of flowers/lilies) and a banquet of Roses for my new little sister. When we went into the room, he went over to mum and said "A dozen lilies for my Lily.'' and showed them to her. Then he pulled out the doezen of roses and said "A dozen roses for my Rose." Mum looked up at him and smile. They couldn't decied what name they wanted to name her, it was between Rosemarie and another flower name. I make a banquet of roses and go up to Rosie, she is up and talking to Lucus. She looks at me and once I get to the front of her bed, she squeals with delight

"You remeber!" she yells

"Of course I did.'' I laugh Lucas looks between me and Rosie. Rosie looks over at him and smiles

"Every time, I was sick or I got hurt mummy would call up daddy and tell him and he would bring me home a dozen red roses."

I put them in a vase by her table, and give her a kiss "I just wanted to bring these too you. I am going to go down to dinner, then do what I have to do tonight."

"Alright, thank you Harry."

I smile and make my way to the great hall, I go and sit down by Ginny. She looks at me

"You ready for this weekend?"

"Oh yeah, I have know idea how to run try-outs. You still going to try out?"

"Of course, Ron wants to try out for keeper." she gives a weak smile

"He is not that bad, and I won't put him on the team unless he earns it. Same goes for you!"

She laughs and nudges me, Hermione and Ron come in. I give them a questioning look

"We were in the library, Ron ask for help with a project." Hermione sighs

"Thanks a bunch Hermione.'' says Ron

"Anytime." she says with a force smile.

I look over at Ginny and sigh. I just want to smack him up the head sometimes and tell him to ask Hermione out already. He just hasn't been getting the hints, but to be fair I didn't get the hints from Ginny fast either. I am eating rather slowly cause I don't want to go to detention, but I can't put it off forever. I get done eating and give Ginny a small kiss and tell her I will meet her up in the common room when I am down with Slughorn. I get to the potions room and knock on the door.

"Come in Harry!"

"Sorry, I'm late proffesor."

"It's alright, you don't have that much to do tonight."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Clean out the store cupboard, and put it all back. Apparently Proffesor Snape didn't like keeping it very clean. Oh you will also have to tell me the number of bottles of what we have. I'll write them down, then tell the headmaster what I will be needing."

"Sounds good sir."

"Shall we get started then?"

"Why not.''

"Ah don't be so gloom Harry."

I give a little smile and move to the store cupboard. We don't due much talking besides me telling what he has and how much he has of it. Then he repeats it back to me and I say 'yup' for that's correct or 'nope' then tell him what I said. It takes about two hours, to get it all done.

"Thank you Harry for your help. See you in class.''

"Yes, sir.''

I walk back to the common room, I see Draco walking around. I think to myself that he is probably just getting done with his and going back to his room. I get up to the common room, Ginny is sitting on the couch, I come over a lay my head on her lap and breath a sigh of relief. She laughs and sits back and start combing my hair. She bends down and gives me a kiss. I smile at her and think how lucky I am.


	9. Qudditch

**Ch.9**

It is finally Saturday, I get down to the Quddicth feild and get everything set up. Once everyone gets here, I make an anoucnment.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" I yell they all shut up.

I look around and see some people that aren't from Gryffindor here. I look at them "Jake, Ryan you both aren't in Gryffindor get out of here." they leave

I look around again and see more people who aren't in Gryffindor too "Ok before we start anything, if you are not in Gryffindor house get out of here now!" about another ten students leave.

"Ok now I am going too put you all through some test, see what you can do. First we are going to start with the chasers. SO who ever is trying out for chaser, will you please get on your brooms and lets's get started."

We get through the chaser, beaters now it's time for the keepers try out. Ron is the last to try out, he is not doing very well, but he is doing good. Then it's Mcglaggen's turn, I have him do the same thing as Ron did. He miss two out of five shots, I blow the whistle and annouce who are new keeper is,

"Ron, will be Gryffindor's keeper. Thank you to all who tryed out, sorry if you didn't make the team maybe you will have better luck next year and I do hope that you all will still come to cheer us on.''

I start putting the stuff away and McGlaggen comes up to me

"I want to try out again."

"No, try outs are over."

"That's not fair, I did a way better job then him.''

"You miss two out of five shots!"

"He missed one, what's the big deal!"

"The big deal is that, those two shots could lose us the game. Look the best player, plays and your not the best.''

"His sister didn't even try on him.''

Ginny comes up behide me and sneers

"Actully, I gave him my hardest, he was able to block them, with you I went kind of easy. You deffently should have been able to block those two shots. You weren't even near the hoop I shot at. You ready Harry, it's almost dinner and I would like to freshen up before we go to dinner."

"Yeah, sorry but my decsions is final, Ron is the keeper.''

I turn and grab one of the handles on the trunk, Ginny has the other. We put it back into the storage room and we make our way back to the Gryffindor common room. Well we do have the feild tomorrow so maybe I will have a little team practice, just so we all get use to one another, we have a good bit of new people one the team. I get to the common room and I see that everyone on the team is sitting around. I decied to make an anoccement.

"Hey everyone, who made the qudditch team, there is a short practice tomorrow after breakfast. We are just going to do some drills, it will only be an hour or two.''

"Harry, we can go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" says Katie

"I know Katie, so that's why it is only going to be a few hours. I promise that you all will be able to go, but since we do have a lot of new people on the team, I feel like doing some short drills will be helpful for us. So when we have our first practice, we know what to excpect from one another. I promise it will not go more than two hours."

I go up to my room and Ron is writing a letter, probably to his mom telling him that he got Keeper. I get out of my Qudditch gear and go down stais to meet Ginny in the common room. Rosie is sitting by the fire with Lucus when I am down there.

"Hey Rosie Posie." I yell at her she looks at me a smiles and rolls her eyes. She goes back to talking to Lucus. Ginny comes down and we go to the Great Hall, we pass Professor McGongal on our way.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about something.''

She turns around to me a smiles "Yes, Harry?"

"Well my sisters birthday is in a few weeks, and I was wondering if it would be okay to get her a broom..''

"Potter, you should ask you parents this not me.''

"Well Professor, see I was wondering if she could have it hear on campus."

"Potter first years are not allowed to have brooms, unless given special permission."

"I know Professor, see I wasn't going to let her keep it in her room, I was going to keep it in my room, and only let her use it when she is with me. She so badly wants try out for the team next year, and she has the same passion as I do for flying and I thought it would be helpful to her if I gave private lessons."

"You promise to keep it in your room, some where she won't be able to get to it?"

"Yes."

"That's fine with me, what kind of broom are you thinking of getting her?"

"The same kind my parents got me for my first broom a Nimbus 2000, something with power but not a lot."

"Alright, well that is fine with me.''

"Thank you Professor.''

Me and Ginny continue to the Great Hall, she looks at me

"Have you talked to your parents about this yet?"

"Um no, but they will be fine with it."

She laughs and shakes her head at me, well hey I never thought I get Professor McGongal to say yes. Mom and Dad always say me and Rosie need to do something together, and she did tell me she wants to try out for the team next year, and what better way to help her then to get her started early. I'm so tired from today I don't eat much, Ginny is still talking to some of her friends so I tell her I will see her tomorrow. I get up to my room, I am thinking of writing mom and dad but I hit the bed an the next thing I know is Ron is shaking me awake.

"Harry wake up, it's time for breakfast."

I jolt awake, and remeber what, I have to do today. Practice, then go to Hogsmead with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. I get dress and go down to the Great Hall, Ginny is already there. I sit down and give her a kiss on the cheek. I get out a piece of parchment and write a quick letter to mom and dad.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hey how is everything on your end, all is good here. I wanted to run something past you, I was thinking od getting Rosie a Nimbus 2000 for her birthday, and helping her learn how to play Qudditch this year so next year she could try out. Professor McGongal said it's ok for Rosie to have a broom as long as I keep it in my room and don't let Rosie use it when I'm not with her. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you. I'll write again soon_

_Love, Harry_

I finish my breakfast and go to the owlery, and give Hedwig the letter. I get down to the feild and look around everyone has shown up, then I look in the stands. Some people came but not many, I never did get why people came to the practices, Rosie is in the stands watching with her big brown eyes. I smile, I have us run some drills and we are out with in an hour, we all go get change and get ready to go to Hogsmead. Rosie stops me on my way out of the locker room.

"Harry, will you bring me something back from the sweet shop?"

I laugh and mess her hair up "Of course, what do you have plan for today?"

"Oh Luca and I are going to play wizard chess, well he is going to teach me."

"Luca?"

"Oh that's what I call Lucas.''

"Okay.''

"You wouldn't understand.''

I laugh and go meet up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny we start walking to Hogsmead


	10. Hogsmead

**Ch. 10**

We get to Hogsmead and Ginny and I decied to go get a butter beer first Ron and Hermione follow us. Hermione is talking about this past week events, and asking us all what we think of it. We keep telling her we don't want to talk about school we just want to enjoy today but she doesn't get the hint. Hermione goes and orders us all a butter beer and we go sit down. Professor Slughorn comes in as Hermione is bring us our drinks. He spots me and comes over.

"Well good day Harry.''

"Hello Professor, I didn't think you would come in here."

"Oh me and The Three Broomsticks go way back.''

We all give a little chuckle, he looks around at our table and smiles

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner one day, I usally have a group of students gather together and we all have dinner. Mostly students who are doing very well in potions.''

"It would be a honor sir.''

"Wonderful, Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasly I do hope you will join me to.''

They nooded their heads

"Wonderful you three will just have to look for my owl," he looks over at Ron "Good day weatherbay."

Professor Slughorn walks away, we laugh at what he called Ron. Ron looks mad

"Ohy Ron, don't worry about it. I'm sure the dinner isn't going to be that great." I tell him trying to comfort him.

We finish our butter beers and then me and Ginny go to the Sweet Shop, I get Rosie lots of sweets that should last her and Lucas for a while. Then Ginny and I go back to the school, we are talking about Slughorn's Party. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I are all laughing and walking back to the school. I see Katie Bell up ahead of us, she is talking to her friend

"Don't open that, you should have thrown it away. Who gave it to you anyways?"

"I don't who gave it to me, all I know is I have to give it to someone.''

"Who?"

"The headmaster."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Katie please don't...AHHHHHHH!" her friend yells

The all the sudden Katie is up it the air, screaming, with her arms and legs spread out. It is a few mintues before she comes down. We are all starring at her and wondering what has happen. I go over to the package, I start to reach for it, then I hear Hagrid

"Don't touch that," he picks up Katie, "If you touch it just touch the wrapping." then he starts walking back to the castle

I bend down and grab the wrapping and carry it back to the school. Hermione comes up to me

"Where are you going to take it?" she ask

"Back to the school to Proffessor McGonagall."

We get back to the school and go to McGonagall's office. Once we get there she sends Ginny to go get Proffessor Snape. They both come back and he looks at the neckless.

"Well Severus, what do you think?" ask Proffessor McGonagall

"I think Miss. Bell is lucky to be alive. What was she doing with this?" He looks at Katie's friend

"She said she was going to give it to the headmaster, that someone told her she had to give it to him."

"Did she say who?" asks Proffessor McGonagall

"No, I told her to just throw it away but she wouldn't listen to me. Will she be okay Proffessor?"

"She will be fine, go back to your room."

She leaves and Snape follows her

"You three have a talent for finding trouble. Why is that?" say McGonagall

"Honestly Proffessor, I think trouble has a talent for finding us." says Ron

Ginny and I try to hold back a laugh but it ecsapes anyways, McGonagall looks at us and we bow our heads. She shakes her head a laugh with us.

"Well, none of you had anything to do with this, so I cann't do anything to you but will you all please try and stay out of trouble," she takes a deep breath, "I know that is alot to ask of you and it won't happen but it's worth asking."

We all nodded our heads and leave, Ginny and I work our way to the hospital wing. I look over at Ginny and she looks really white and is sweating alot. I pull her over to the side and give her a really big hug.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I ask her

"I'm just a little shook up that's all."

"I know, but Katie would never do anything to hurt someone knowingly.'' I bend down and give her a kiss

We get to the hospitatly wing and Rosie isn't there, Madame Pomfrey comes over to me

"I send her back to her room.,'' she tells me, "Her arm is better, it will still be sore for a while but that will fade over time. I told her if the pain is to much for her, to come back and let me know."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I'll watch her and help her if she needs it.''

We go back to the common room and see Lucas and her sitting on the couch. It looks like Rosie is writing a letter. I go be hide her and put the bag of sweets in front of her. She turns around a looks at me with a smile, she comes over and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Harry."

"Your welcome, I got you and Lucas enough sweets to last you a while. Don't eat the all at once or mum will kill me.''

They both laugh and Rosie takes one pice out for her and Lucus, then runs up to her room. Once she comes back down, she finishes her letter.

"Writing to mum and dad?" I ask

"Yeah, I haven't written them yet, because of my arm.," she looks at me with a sad smile, "I hope they don't get mad at me. I told them what house I gotten into. I also told them about my arm." she adds when she sees my face

I get up and give her a kiss of the forhead, then Ginny and I go down to the Great Hall for dinner. I smile to myself and wonder when did my little sister go from the little girl screaming for my attention to my mature little sister. She is so much like mum, but she is like me and dad when it comes to flying, that is one thing I will help her with and hope we can bond over.

**Sorry I've just been really busy with school and stuff. I know it's been to long since I've updated. I am also going to try a Beta so if anyone is intrested or could help me find someone that would be awsome. I know I am not a great writer, and I do this for fun and to help me relax a little. Oh and it takes alot to make me cry so if that is what you want to do then good luck, cause it's not going to happen. I also really hope someone will help me find a Beta, I think this story could be great but I do need help, and I am a big enough to admitt it. I will ask them/you to look at all the chapters of this story that I've already written. Thank You and I promise I will try to update more but I want to spend time with my bf, so I don't get on that often anymore.**


	11. Slughorns Party

**Ch. 11**

I am getting ready for Slughorns party, from what Slughorn wrote in his letter, I is a semi-formal dinner. So I decied to wear a pair of dark wash jeans, a nice shirt with a vest, tie and jacket. I try to comb my hair down but like always is will not stay down. Why did I have to get my father's hair, it just won't stay down. When I get done, I am about to leave the room when Ron walks in.

"Hey, what are your plans for the night?" I ask Ron

"Just going to be hanging out. So you off to the party.''

"Yeah, I am on my way down stairs to meet Ginny. Ron, this party isn't going to be anything special only a few students were invited.''

"Yeah, well of course you were invited."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that no matter what you are always invited to any party. Your always in the spotlight. I would like for once would like having the spotlight on me. I always get pushed aside, weather it is at school or at home."

"Your mum and dad don't push you aside."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't Ron, just last year when you were made a perfect, they got you a broom and made you a special dinner.''

"The dinner was for Hermione too!"

"Yeah, well Hermione was there too. It would have been rude to just have a dinner for you and not her."

"Well it would be nice if people actually knew my name. Instead of knowing me as Harry Potter's friend. Like I said you always have the spotlight."

"When am I always in the spotlight?"

"Everyday! Remeber when we went to the bookstore to get our book second year?," he looks at me waiting for me to answer, no I don't remeber. I Shrug my shoulders so he will continue, "Lockhart, saw you and called you up. He made such a big deal about you being in the bookstore, the same day he was. Everyone knows your name.''

I take a deep breath and look at him. I am thinking he is going crazy, does he really think I like the spotlight?

"Do you really think I like the spotlight?," I don't wait for him to answer, "No, I don't like it. I don't even want it, the only reason why I have it is because of this," I show him the lighting bolt scar on my head, "and because of this!," I show him the scar on my arm, "These scars will never go away! My family is in danger everyday, because I am in the spotlight. You know what the first thing that went through my head before term started this year?" I look at him and wait for him to answer. He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders "That something would happen to Rosie. I remeber what happen to Ginny in her first year, how Voldmort used her to get to me! Ginny, who was just my friend back then. What would he do to Rosie who is my little sister. I would do anything to give up the spotlight, so my family could go out in public and not have to watch their back. I don't want the spotlight and I never did. I wouldn't mind if people didn't know who I was but that is not an option. Ron you need to stop being a prat! Now I have to go down stairs and meet Ginny, or we will be late for dinner. I will see you later."

I storm out of the room, and down the stairs, Ginny is sitting on the couch with Rosie. They are talking about Qudditch

"Yeah, Harry said he will help me so I can try out for the team next year."

"That awsome, what do you want to do?" asks Ginny

"I wouldn't mind being a chaser." Rosie says shly, she bites her bottom lip

"Well that is really cool, you know what I will help you too. Harry knows alot about Qudditch, but I think if you have some help from a chaser, then you will be even better off.'' she whispers to Rosie

"That's a great idea Ginny, I will have to let you know when Rosie and I practice so you can join us." I tell her

"Oh Harry, I didn't even know you were behide me. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we better get going," I go over to Rosie and give her a kiss, "Don't stay up to late, okay Rosie?"

She looks up at me and smiles, "I was going to go get a shower then go to bed." I nodded my head and take Ginny's arm and we start to walk to Slughorn's party.

"So I heard screaming coming from your room. What was that about?"

I give her a questioning look, I didn't even relize I was screaming. I just got so mad at Ron, that I couldn't control myself. I take a deep breath and answer Ginny's question "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was screaming. Ron came in and was being a prat, he was upset that he wasn't invited to Slughorns party. He kept saying how he would like to have the spotlight, but he can't cause I always have it. I was telling him I never wanted it, and I don't want it.''

She lets out a frustrated sigh and shakes her head, we get to the door, and I open it for Ginny. She steps inside and I follow her. Slughorn sees us and comes over to us. He shakes my hand, "Hello Harry.'' he says excitedly, he looks over at Ginny and smiles and says hello. Everyone is just standing around talking about everything, McGlaggen is also here. He is giving me a Ginny evil looks. Merlin's beard you think he would get over it. I even told them the best players will make the team. He missed two shots, Ron only missed one. If he let those two shots get in, that could cost us the game. He should know that, he should also know that I can't catch the snitch unless we are ahead of the other team. I look over at Ginny and she is talking with everyone, I grab her hand and give it a little squezze. I am looking around for Hermoine but she is no where to be seen. I start talking with some of the other people. Before we get ready to sit down for dinner, Hermoine comes in.

"Sorry Professor, I am not usually late. I lost track of time I was in the...''

"The library." Ginny and I say together and start laughing. Hermoine looks over at us, she rolls her eyes at us and laughs

"Yes, the library.''

"It's alright Ms. Granger, let's sit down and eat.''

We all sit down. We get our salad and he asks everyone what they want to do when the get done with Hogwarts. It is my turn

"I want to become a aurour, like my father." I tell him

"Ah yes your father had quite a nact for defense against the dark arts, as for potions he was a good student but once your mother and him got together he did even better. I have a feeling she helped him alot."

"That's what dad says."

"What does your mother do now Harry?"

"Well she worked part time as a healer, but since Rosie is in school now, she is going back to full time until summer."

He noddeds his head and then the chicken course comes out

"What about you Ms. Weasley what do you want to do?"

"I'm not completely sure, I either want to be a healer or work for the minstry." says Ginny

We get to desert which is ice cream. That's when Slughorn starts asking about our families and the memebers that he know

"Ms. Granger, what do your parents do in the muggle world?"

"They are dentist.," we all give her questioning looks, "They tend to peoples teeth."

We all nodded, but yet are still wondering why someone would want to tend to other peoples teeth. The mystries of muggles. After we are done with dessert, we are all just sitting around and talking. Then Slughorn looks at the clock

"Merlin's beard, you all need to get back to your dorms. Thank you all for joining me this evening. I am planning on have a Christmas party, you are all invited to it and if you wish you may bring a guest, from someone who is not in this group or you can pair up together if you want. I will send you more details about the party at a later date."

We all get up a leave, Hermoine and Ginny are talking about the Christmas party.

"So Hermoine are you going to invite Ron to the party?" Ginny ask

Hermoine blushes and looks down real quick, "I'm thinking about it.," she says shyly

I roll my eyes, I wish that Hermoine and Ron would both stop being stubborrn and admitt they like each other. We get back to the tower, I give Ginny a kiss goodnight and tell Hermoine goodnight. Once I get back to my room, I am trying to be quiet so I don't wake the others but Ron wakes up.

"So how was the dinner?" he asks

"It was nice, nothing special, we just sat around and talked about our furture plans and our families."

"Harry, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to accuse you of liking the spotlight, I should have thought about it before I said that."

"It's alright Ron but I want you to know. I don't like the spotlight, everyday I am putting everyone I love and care about in danger. I don't care that I am in danger, but having my mum, dad, Rosie, Ginny, Hermione, you, and your family in danger. That's what scares me, because your family is like my other family, Hermoine is like my sister, and I love Ginny, Rosie can't defened herself yet, and I don't want to lose my parents. I would do anything to give up the spotlight."

Ron noddeds his head then falls back to sleep. I climb into bed and I am just thinking of everything that has happen these past couple weeks. Finally sleep comes to me and I am in complete darkness.

**Srry took so long to up date, I am looking for a new beta. So If anyone is intrested please let me know thxs**


	12. Winning and Losing

**Ch. 12**

**Sorry it has been to long since I last update, my laptop has been very hormonal these past couple months. I am still looking for a new beta to help me with my story, if anyone is intrested in helping me out please in box me. Thanks.**

Tomorrow is our first Qudditch game, I have us doing extra drills to make sure we are ready for game. Everyone is getting tired a groggy, Ron is getting better but he is too stressed out.

"OHY, Harry can't we stop now? We've been at this for hours." say Cory one of our new beaters

I looked down at my watch to see how long we have been out here. My eyes open in shock, we've been out hear for three hours, I look up at the stands and see Rosie and Lucas sitting their leaning on each other trying to stay awake. I look at my team they are all flying on their brooms dead, I blow the whistle so everyone will go down. We gather in circle on the feild.

"Alright, I want everyone to get a good nights rest tonight and eat a good breakfast tommorw morning. You are going to need it in order for us to beat the snakes," we call the syltherians, "It was a good practice today. Ron you need to relax more, that goes for everyone, and remember your hear to have fun. It's not all about winning, we are here to have fun. Let's go get some sleep."

We start walking up to the castle and Rosie comes over to me, Lucas is trailing behide her. The both look very sleepy, Rosie is falling over her own two feet, my little sister who can dance in a room full of glass and not knock one thing down in tripping. Ginny comes over and grabs my broom from me, I look over at her a smile, and giver her a kiss on her cheeck. I bend down and pick Rosie up.

"Ohy, your going to get to big on me soon to where I can't do this anymore.''

She opens her mouth to say something but she lays her head on my shoulder and whispers "I am a lucky little girl. I love you Harry."

"I love you to Rosie Posie."

Half way up to the castle Rosie is sleeping, I look over and see Lucas is trying to stay awake.

"Lucas, you and Rosie could have left, you didn't have to wait for us.''

"I know, I told her lets go but she said no she wants to stay until it's over. I tried my hardest.''

"She is very stubborn, just like mum dad would say.''

We get up to the common room, Ginny puts the brooms down and comes over to take Rosie from me. Since boys are not able to go up to the girls rooms, Ginny takes her up for me.

"Thank you love.''

"No problem sweetie.''

I give her a kiss, and then I go and pick up Lucas from the couch he crashed as soon as he sat down. I take him up to his room and put him under the covers. Then I go up to my room and see Ron sitting up in bed.

"You should be sleeping, you'll need your rest for tomorrow morning.'' I tell him as I am chaning into my night colthes

"I should say the same to you.'' he says

"I'm going to sleep now thank you.'' I say as i turn off my bedstand light, I hear Ron sigh I figure he is just trying to fall asleep. Until he sighs again then I roll over "Something bothering you Ron?"

"It's nothing.'' he says so I turn back around then he sighs aging

"What's wrong Ron?"

"I'm just neverouse about tomorrow.''

"Ron you will do great just relax, when we are at your house and we are playing for fun you do great, but when we play a game against your sister you freak and do bad. Remember your there to have fun.''

He finally rolls over and goes to sleep, I roll back over and I am slowly dirfiting off to sleep. It seems like it is to soon since I have fallen alseep, now Ron is waking me up. I get dress in my gear and go down to the great hall for breakfast with Ron. Ginny is already at the table sitting with Hermione. Ron goes and sits down by Hermione, we sit there in slients for a while. Then Luna comes up to us wearing this huge Lion hat, everyone is laughing at her but she doesn't notice. She sits by Ron,

"You look dreadful Ron, are you feeling alright?"

We are try to hold back laugh, leave it to Luna to say something that no one else is willing to say. As Ron looks down at his food, I Reach over to push is glass to him

"You really need to eat and drink something Ron, here drink some juice.''

He picks up his glass, but before he takes a drink of it, he sets it down.

"Harry what did you put in Ron's pumpkin jucie? Some kind of tonic to help his stomach?" Luna ask with her usually dreamy vocie

"I don't what you mean Luna." As I say this I slip the vile of liquid luck in my pocket. Hermoine sees

"Liquid luck, Ron don't drink it, that's against the rules."

Ron picks up his glass of pumpkin jucie and drinks it all in one big gulp of it, after he puts it down he looks over at me and smiles.

"Come on Harry we got a game to win.''

Ron, Ginny and I leave the great hall to go down to the feild. Ginny pulls me aside real quick

"Harry, I would love nothing more then to beat those pure blood jerks, but cheating is not how I want to beat them."

"Who said anything about cheating?," I pull the vile out if my pocket. She sees that it is still pluged and full, "I had to wait to make sure someone would see me, pretend to pour it, so he would think that I did. I love him like a brother and he is my best friend but no way would I waste this on him.'' I put the vile back into my pocket and lean over to kiss Ginny, she rolls her eyes at me and laughs. We get down to the tent and everyone is waiting for me.

"Alright, we are ready for this game, jiust remember to relax and have so fun. If you don that we will win."

We get down to the feild, and madame Hooch calls the captian into the middle of the feild to have us shake hands, she blows the whistle for us to go up, and she relase all of the balls then she finally relases the snitch. Ron is being a complete badass and blocking almost every shot, some get in but it is not a big deal, we score and I hear a loin's roar come from the crowds. I look up to see it's Luna's hat, well that is not a big surprise there she does go all out. We win the game, by a landslide, now it's time to go party up in the tower. We go to the locker room and get clean up, Ron, Ginny, and I go outside and see Hermione there giving us and evil look, it's almost as scary as my mom when she is mad at me, Rosie, or my dad. I give Hermione my 'aww you can't be mad at me look', that I use on my mom, but like my mother it doesn't work.

"Harry James Potter, how could you do that! It's wrong and it's cheating!" She screams at me then she looks over at Ron "Ronald Bilius Weasely, how dare you drink that after you knew what he put in there, you shouldn't have drank the juice and you know it," she takes a deep breath, "You both should go to Madame Hooch and tell her the truth.'' she finishes then continues to glare at us

"Hermione, we didn't do anything wrong." I say

"How can you say that, you put liquid luck in his pumpkin juice this morning, Luna saw you!" she yell

"No I didn't." I tell her clamly and Ron give me a confused looked

"Yes, you did!"

"No I didn't Hermione," I say the pull the vile out to show her, "I pretend to put it in while Luna was watching me so she would ask what I put in it, and then I not so secertly put it in my pocket so you would tell him what it was, so Ron would think that I did, and he would do a great job," I hold the vile out so she can look for herself, "If you don't believe me you can check yourself.'' I say with a smile

She takes the vile out of my hand and looks at it, then she gives it back and storms off

"How can she be mad at me when I did nothing wrong?" I question

"It's Hermione what can, we say?" Ginny says back

We go up to the comon room and everyone is cleabrating and having good time, they drag Ron into the middle and cheer him on. Lavender Brown, a girl in our grade who no one really talks to because she is really annoying, comes over and grabs Ron and kisses him full on the lips. I am standing by Hermion trying to clam her down about what I did, when she sees Lavernder kiss Ron. She runs out of the room, holding back tears. Ginny trys to go after her but I stop her.

"Let me.'' I whisper in her ear. She looks at me and smiles, and nodes for me to go after Hermione. I take out my map of Hogwarts, and find her sitting on the stair that goes up to the devadtions class room. I come up behind her and sitting down and put my arm around her and pull her in to my arms. I just sit there and let her cry.

"How did it feel Harry?" she looks at me and I give her a confused look, "How did it feel when you saw Ginny with all those other guys, Dean, Michale. I knew back then, I could tell the way you look at her. Your my best friend Harry."

As she finishes her sentecne Ron and Lavaender come around the conor, Lavaevnder is laughing.

"Oh, looks like this place in taken.'' she pulls his arm

"What are you too doing here?" Ron asks

"Just talking, and its none of your business.'' snaps Hermione

Ron walks after Lavaender, Hermione walk towards him but once he turns the coroner she comes and sits back down by me and starts crying again. I wrap her up into another hug.

"It felt just like this. All you want to do is cry, see someone you love happy with another person. The pain is too much to bare sometimes, but it gets easier eventually."

"Really?"

"No, just trying to make you feel better, but I did feel like you do right now when I saw Ginny with other guys."

She brushes her tears away and smiles at me," Rosie right, she got very lucky. So did Gnny."

She stands up and we go back to the party.

**Sorry for the long update, just lost inspiration for a while and have been busy with school, work and boyfriend. Just want to say now, if you regonzied something that was in the book or movie, that's were I got it from. I'll try to update soon but no promises, I am one busy college student. Still looking for a new beta. Inbox me if your intrested.**


	13. Lavander Brown

**So I am not updating this story until I finish my James/Lily story called Because I love you! You idiot! So you all know.**

**Ch. 13**

Hermione and I go back up to the common room and join the rest of the party. Ginny stops us, she gives Hermione a hug and whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh. Ginny comes over to me and gives me a kiss.

"My brother is such a git, I can't believe he did that to Hermione."

"Gin, you know Ron he doesn't see what's right in front of him. He will take notice in her when she starts dating someone else"

"Yea, its just he always had a crush on Hermione and now he in with Lavander! I mean come on she is so annoying, more annoying then Collin. You think Hermione will date someone else while she waits?"

Collin is a second year student who has been bugging me since he came to Hogwarts, but it's okay most kids need a role model and at his age, and I just happen to be his cause, of who I am.

"Yha, but hopefully Ron doesn't take to long, cause Hermione won't wait for ever. Who knows the next guy too come around my take her heart and Ron will have lost his chance."

"You think that can happen?"

"Ginny, I've liked you since my fourth year, and I was too scared to ask you out, it took me two years, now Ron isn't as fast as me. I knew after you started dating Dean, and if you two broke up I was going to have to take a chance, if I didn't I knew I would never have a chance with you. "

"You call taking two years fast?"

"Hey, I've could've waited longer."

She turns around and kisses me full on the lips

"I'm glad you didn't Harry, real glad you didn't"

We join the party again, I started to look around for Hermione but she was no where to be found. I look at Ginny and she shruggs her shoulders, we can't find Hermione anywhere. She proably went uo to her room not wanting to be bothered by everyone, cause everyone knows Ron and Hermione like each other but are to stubboren to do anything about it. Ron and Lavander finally come back when the party starts to clam down. Ginny goes over and smacks Ron upside the head. I laugh and start to walk over to them, I get there right as Lavander starts to talk

"What did you do that for!?" she screetches

"He is being a prat!" Ginny says back to her

"And who do you think you are to go a slapt my boyfriend right across the head and call him a prat?

"I'm his sister, and I didn't know you to were dating, from what I remember about you Lavander you have the habit of going around and kissing random guys, so thats what I thought you were doing." she says with a smile

"You little..."

"Watch what you say Lavander." I speak in

"OH and who are you?"

"Lavander you know who I am you dimbo, I'm Ron's best friend and Ginny's boyfriend. So if you are going to insult my girl, I'd watch it if I were you."

"What are you going to do, if I don't?"

"Well see I wouldn't have to do anything because Ginny here can defend herself, and also she is the baby of the Weasly family and all of her brothers will do anything to protect her so if you insult her, I am positive Ron would dump you faster then a chocolate frog can jump out of your hands."

"Ronald are you going to let them talk to me like that?"

"Lavander, Harry and Ginny all of you need to clam down." then he turns to go up to bed

"Well see who he choose tomorrow."

"Lavander, he won't choose you over his family and I have been friends with Ron since our first year, and you just came into the picture."

"I always thought you were nice Harry."

"I am nice Lavander but when you try to come in between me and my friend and when you attack my girlfriend I get defensive."

I turn around give Ginny a kiss then retreat to my room. Once I get there Ron turns around and gives me an evil look

"Say it Ron."

"How could ou talk to her like that! I mean come on Harry you knew she is my girlfriend."

"Oh well I'm sorry, I didn't know snogging a girl for two hours made you a couple. Look Ron, she attacked my girlfriend and your little sister!You execpt me to stand around, I don't care that she acttacked me, I had two years of that. Now if you want to take her side, I will still be your friend but I wont support it, if you want to stay with her and tell her she needs to watch what she says, I will support you. Ron, you hurt Hermione tonight, you like her and you know she likes you, yet you still went off with Lavander. Hermione is like a sister to me, so try to make it right with her.''

"Harry your right, I'll talk to Lavander and try to talk to Hermione. Also I'm not so sure about Hermione anymore.''

"What do you mean your not so sure about her?"

"Well we are a little too different, and plus she is always getting mad at me for no reason."

"Well I wouldn't say she gets mad at you for no reason."

"What?!"

"Oh come on Ron, you have to know Hermione only gets mad at us when we do something really stupid."

"Your right, and I do a lot of stupid things, but I'm still not sure."

"Alright, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

**Sorry for a short chapter, my inspration is low lately, so it maybe a while until the next chapter. I'm thinking of rereading the series to try to get some inspration. I thought it would be intresting to have a little secen between Harry/Ginny and Ron/Lavander couple. Let me know what you think and any ideas would be great. Again sorry for the long wait and short chapter. **


	14. After the Fight

**Ch 14**

I wake up and I look over at Ron's bed, I see him laying there just looking up at nothing. I want talk him what is wrong but then again, I feel like I already know. He is mad that Ginny yelled at his girlfriend and me for saying something back to her too. I know Ron has always been nevreouse around girls, but I never thought he act like a prat when he gets a girlfriend. I lay back down, and I try to get a little more sleep. Soon I hear tapping on the window. I look over and I see Hedwig there, I grab a treat for her and go to the window. I get my letter and she flies off to the owlery for a rest. I see it is from Mum and Dad.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your father and I talked about it, we agree to let you get her a broom, we will go a pick it up and send it to you. Just as long as Rosie knows that she can only ride it with you around. We got Rosie's letter the other day. She is so pleased with being in the same house as you. She told us about her friend Lucas, he seems like a nice boy. Dad freaked when he found out his name, but I reminded him that Sirius is related to the Malfoy's and we love Sirius. Speaking of Sirius he was here when we got your letter, he said he is going to write to Mrs. Malfoy and too Lucas. I tried to talk him out of it but you know your uncle, and your dad was no help. Now about the bruise cruse that hit Rosie, why didn't you tell me? I had to wait until Rosie tells me, Harry I need you too watch out for her. Please, I don't want anything to happen to my babies. Speaking of which are you behaving yourself? I do hope so dear, please don't go looking for trouble I know what you're going to saying trouble finds you, well if it does, run from it. Your father told me to tell you that they are trying to crack down on as many Death Eaters as possible, and there is no trace of Bellatrix, I know your worried cause of Neville, dear but he is safe at Hogwarts. Give Ginny our love._

_Love You Lots, _

_Mum and Dad_

Well I was expecting her to freak about Rosie and the curse, I'll have to write dad and tell him Lucas is a great kid, he is nothing like his father or brother. I keep asking dad about Bellatrix, because I know Neville wants her behind bars again. I can't blame the bloke, after what she did too his parents. Everyone keeps saying they suffered a fate worst then death, and I have to agree not being able to take care of your own child, and not remembering anything about yourself is horrible. I meet Neville's parents once, when I visited Mr. Weasely at the hospital last year, you could see the kindness in their eyes. Neville doesn't talk about his parents not because he is ashamed or anything, cause he doesn't want someone making fun of him. I think how everything could have been different, if Voldemort choose Neville instead of me, cause it could have been either of us. Would my parents, be in the hospital, without their minds, would I not have Rosie here to bug the living day lights out of me. I don't know which one is worse, I mean if what happen to Neville happen to me, I would be safe, but I wouldn't have my family. Sure I'd be living with Uncle Sirius and everything but it wouldn't be the same. Ron gives a loud snort that wakes himself up, apperntly he wasn't fully awake like I though he was, he looks over at me.

"Hey mate whats going on?"

"Nothing Ron, just thinking about my life."

"Well stop thinking, let's go get breakfast, I'm starved."

We get up and get dressed, Ginny likes to sleep in on Sundays, so there is no point in waiting for her. I ask Ron what he meant by he is not sure about his feelings for Hermione anymore, he's liked her since second year. He tells me that he is doubting what he feels cause those two are always fighting, which they are. He doesn't think him and Hermione would work out. Come to think of it I don't think they would work out either, as much as those two are at each other troughs, one on them (Ron most likely) would end up at St. Mugo's. We continue our discussion on Hermione, then go to Lavender. apparently he has liked her for a while also, I told him I'd give her a chance but he has to tell her not to freak out on he friends. Hermione comes down to breakfast just as Ron is finishing up

"Uhhhh I'll see you later Harry." Ron bolts from the room

"What was that all about?" ask Hermione

"I guess what happen last night, so are you still mad at him?"

"No it's whatever if he wants to go out with someone who just throws herself at him that is fine by me."

"So what about Slughorn's Christmas Party? Who will you be bringing?"

"Probably no one since Roland, is dating that girl."

"Well you know you can always hang out with me and Ginny, we won't make you feel like the thrid duck? Is that what you muggles say?"

She laughs "No Harry thrid wheel, you think your mother being muggleborn, you would know some sayings from the muggle world."

I laugh, I have to agree, but for some reason Mum doesn't use muggle sayings, she always use the "normal" ones for us. I try to convince Hermione to ask someone to the party but she refuses too, well she is a stubborn one. Ginny comes down, just as I'm about to leave. I start to sit back down, but she waves me away saying she needs to have a girl talk with Hermione. I bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek and go to find Ron, hopefully he has already talked to Lavender about last night.

**So I know I said I wouldn't update, until my James/Lily story was over but the chapter just came to me, and I didn't want to wait. So maybe I'll update more and not wait. I would really like a beta with my spelling, I had/have a learning disability that really affect my spelling, I did great in English class but my spelling not so much. So I really need help there, please someone help me, I'm a big enough person to admit I need, help. Also all the people sending me hate messages, please stop, I am not afraid to report you and block you. Again looking for a beta. Please check out my James/Lily story, Because I love you! You idiot!. RnR on both**


	15. Rosie's Birthday

**Ch. 15**

Rosie's birthday has come before I know it, my little sister in 12 years old now. I give her the broom that mum, dad and I bought. Ginny gives Rosie a diary, she looks at me and says don't worry it's safe. Hermione gives her changing color ink, and Ron gives her sweets. Lucas comes over to her with a card

"It's not much but I made it myself." he says shly

She opens it and you see hand painted roses on it, she jumps up and gives him a hug. She looks around out everyone "thank you all for the gifts they are great. Harry when can I try out my new broom?"

I give a little laugh "After qudditch practice alright. Speaking of which we need to get down to breakfast. Leave your broom up here Rosie, I'll grab it when I get mine okay."

Her and Lucas bounce out of the portait hole, I look over a Ginny "Your good." she tells me, I summon Dobby. We hear a crack shortly after he looks around and sees me. He gives a deep bow

"Harry Potter, what can Dobby do for you sir."

"Er Dobby, I need you to do me a favor please."

"Yes sir anything you would like."

"Today is Rosie's 12th birthday, and I was wondering if it would be possible for you to make her a cake. Red velvet is her favorite with cream cheese icing. We wouldn't need it until after dinner, adn we would have up here in the common room, I'd think enough to feed all of Gryffoindor would be enough. I mean most likely everyone would want a piece."

"Oh course Harry Potter, Dobby will get right on it! What would you like it to say sir?"

"Happy 12th birthday Rosie, and maybe some roses on it, she loves roses."

"Yes, sir Dobby will get some of the other house eleves to help too."

"Thank you Dobby."

He gives me another deep bow, and the disapperated. I grab Ginny's hand and we walk down to breakfast. Once we get to breakfast, I see Lavander and Ron, and Hermione about ten seat away from them. We go and sit by Hermione cause none of us can stand Lavander and how she can't keep herself off of Ron or as she calls him 'Won-Won' Hermione looks up at us, she pulls out some letters and hands them to me and Ginny.

"Slughorn is having a Christmas party, we are allowed to bring a guest." she tells us

"Great another party with all these people who are Slughorn's favorite, only people I can stand in this group are you two. So who will you be bringing Hermione?"

"I'll probably go stag, I've already been asked out."

"By who and why did you say no?"

"McGlaggen, I think that explains everything."

We shake our heads, me and Hermione head to D.A.D.A. As we are walking to class this scared little first year walks up to me.

"Hi, Harry I was told to deliver this to you."

"Thank you..."

"Rachel."

"Thank you Rachel."

She is trying to push her wat through all the sixth years, I go up to her

"Which class are you going too?"

"Chrams."

I tell her the fastest way to get there, she runs off to class after thanking me. Well time to go deal with Snape, at least its the end of November and will be going on Christmas break soon. Today we are contining our lesson on unspoken spells. I team up with Hermione, which isn't to bad, both of us have nailed down not saying spells out loud. Snape comes over "Well Potter your sister is doing extremly well in my class. How are you coming along?"

"Great Professor, and Rosie has been studying hard for all her classes."

"Well lets see how your studies are going."

We square each other other, I am waiting for him to make a move. Finally his wand comes up right away I yell Pretgo! In my head, he sends a cruse at me and it flys back on him, he soars across the room.

"Detention Potter!"

"Why Professor, did I do something wrong? The assignment is to block spells, and since I did not know which spell you were going to send at me, I had no knowledge that it would send you flying across the room."

He lets the detention go, and tells us to leave the classroom. I head over to Ginny's class, and wait for her to get out. The day seemes to drag on, finally it is dinner. Everyone is talking, Rosie bounce up to me and says she is having an amazing day. Her flying class is going great, Professor Hooche says she is a natural like me and dad. Charms and Potions is her best class, she gets that from Mum, she likes D.A.D.A but not a lot she tells me. She can't stop talking about classes. After the food is taken away we head up to the tower.

"Hey Harry!" yells Rosie

"Yha Rosie?"

"So now that I am in school, I can't get my birthday piggyback ride?"

I let out a loud laugh and beand down for her to climb on. I tell her to close her eyes, once we get to the portiat hole, most of Gyrffindor is back at the tower. They all yell Happy Birthday to Rosie. I look around Dobby as decorated the place also. Rosie opens her eyes, she jumps down with delight, and runs over to the cake. She looks at me, I tell her what I did. She ask if Dobby can come up here. She gives him a call, she runs over to him and gives him a hug. We sing Happy Birthday and everyone gets cake. Rosie makes sure Dobby gets a piece too, after the cake everyone is going up to bed. Including Rosie, she runs over to me and tells me this has been the best birthday ever.


	16. Lessons and Surprises

**Ch. 16**

Before I go to bed, I open the letter that Rachel gave me, it is from Dumbledore he is asking me to come to his office there is something he wants to talk to me about what happen last year in the hall of mysteries. I set the letter on my nightstand and make a mental note to tell Hermione and Ron about it, what could Dumbledor need to talk to me about the prophecy. It seemed quite clear to me, Voldemort would have to kill me or I would have to kill him. Maybe it is something that will help me win the fight when it comes around. Before I know it the sun is shining and Ron has thrown a pillow at me, so I will get up for the day. I run to the loo, and get ready for they day. I grab the note from Dumbledor, Ginny is already down stairs for breakfast. I give her a kiss on the cheek and show her and Hermione the letter. They start talking about what Dumbledore is going to talk to me about. Hermione thinks he wants to give me some private classes. While they are debating on what Dumbeldor wants to talk to me about, Ron and Lavender come over and sit by us.

"Hey Ron, Lavender, so Ron guess what." I say

"What's going on Harry?" I show him my letter from Dumbledor

"He probably wants to give you private lessons you know something to do with what happen last year." he suggests

" That's what 'Mione said."

"Well then there is your answer, when has she ever been wrong." Hermione hears and flash Ron a smile

"So Ron how are classes going?" she ask

"Annoying like always, and I hate potions. How have you gotten so good Harry?"

"I told you my Mum has been helping me out, she wants to open up a potion shop, right now she is doing it at home, Dad keeps telling her to buy a shop in Diagon Alley but she wants to wait until after the war. So over the summer, I was helping her. Most of the potions I made myself where useless but she never got mad and told me to try again until I got it right.'' I'm not lieing completely, Im did help Mum over break but I have taken some hints from the book.

The rest of the day goes along smoothly, and it is time for me to meet Dumbledor. I give Ginny a kiss and head to Dumbledor, I run into Flich he is going on about how I shouldn't be out of bed, and how he is going to report me. I remind him it is not after curfew and I show him my slip from Dumbeldor, that gives me the password to his office. I walk over to Fawkes and give him a stoke. Dumbledor comes over and sit behind his desk after putting the pensieve away.

"Well Harry, I assume you are wondering what I want to talk to you about."

"Well sir, you did mention it has something to do with what happen in the Hall of Mysteries, so I'm guessing it also deals with what you told me the prophecy said."

"You are correct Harry, as you will remember the biggest thing the prophecy said was that 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'."

"Yes, sir I must kill Voldermort to live."

"Yes, and I would like to help you with that."

"But sir it the prophecy says I must kill him no one else."

"Which is true' but I have some therioes to why Voldermort, was able to come back. Harry this is very important information, before I tell you it though, I want to show you how I came about my theories to see if you agree."

"Alright."

Now to destory one's enemy, you must know their weakness, to find their weakness you must know their past. So we are going to look into Voldemort's past. Not tonight though, it is late, I will send you another message for our first lesson."

I get up tp leave, as I am walking back to the tower I think of what Dumbledor told me. How is looking back at Voldemort's past going to help me. I mean, to find his weakness I would have to look at him now wouldn't I? His weakness that he had in the past are no help now, or are they. So many questions are flying through my head right now. Ginny, Ron and Hermione are still awake. I tell them that Dumbledor wants to give me lessons, so that I can defeat Voldemort when the time comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

It's the night before Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, I am sitting in the library reading a books on dragons. Dragons have always interged me, not as much as Hadrgid I don't want one for a pet but the are amzaing animals. Harry has been busy with his lessons with Dumbledor, he is always talking to me and Ron about them but not Ginny. I've asked him why and he tell me Professor Dumbledor told him to only tell me and Ron, and Harry thinks it's a good idea. Ginny at first got really mad at him and didn't talk to him for a while but she got over it, after Harry told her what Dumbledor told him. I hear a deep cough and I cringe, I think it's McClaggen coming to ask me if I want to go to the party with him tomorrow.

"Go away McClaggen my answer still hasn't changed." I say annoyed

"Who's McClaggen?" he says

I jump I know that voice I look around and see "Why Charlie Weasley what are you doing here. Sit down please, you're hurting my neck with me having to look up at you."

He laughs and takes a seat "You never answered my question."

"Oh McClaggen is this guy in my year who has been asking me out to Professor Slughorns party, I keep telling him no but he wont listen. Now your turn what are you doing here?'

"Well Horace came to the Dragon Resever shortly after retiring, and he meet up with me we have talked since. He is really fascinated by dragons. He invited me to hs party, I said I'd go and told Dumbledore I'd escort you lot back to headquarters, since Harry and Rosie's parents and mine are spending Christmas there. Will you be joing as well?"

"Yes, Mum and Dad are going to the States to visit my Dad's sister. I've never got along with her, and I don't enjoy the states so much so Mum and Dad agreed to let me join you lot for Christmas."

He looks over at the book I am reading "I didn't know you were interested in Dragons."

"There are amazing animals, I don't want to work for them but I love learning about them. I'm actually considering becoming a healer, or something in government. Haven't quite made my mind up yet."

We talk a little bit more about dragons, and he is trying to convince me to become a healer, so I can come work on the reserve with him

"Charlie, I still have two years to decided."

"Soon to be one since you are in sixth year."

"Yha, I'll make up my mind before long."

I hear foot steps behind us, I think it is the librarian but it is to early for the library to close

"Hey Hermione." says McGlaggen

"Cormack, I told you no once, and hour ago and it hasn't change. I will not go to the party with you."

"So your still set on going stag?"

"She isn't going stag, she is going with me." pipes in Charlie

McGlaggen looks over at Charlie "Who are you? You look to old for Hogwarts."

"I'm the one she said yes to, now bug off."

McGlaggen walks away, and I look over at Charlie "So now I'm going with you? Do I even have a choice?"

"Yes, you do but I would like if you went to the party with me."

"Why Charlie Weasley are you asking me out?"

"Yes..."

"Well then ask!"

He looks me in the eye "Hermione Granger will you go to Slughorn's party with me tomorrow night?"

I take my time to think about, he is sweating seeing what I am going to say "Yes, I would love to go to the party with you Charlie."

We continue to talk about dragons, Charlie tells me a lot of intersting stories. Soon we are kicked out of the library, Charlie is staying in Hogsmead, he tells me he will meet me in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow for the party. He said he would get Ron or Harry to let him in. We hug goodbye, and I am smiling all the way up to my room. I Hermione Jean Granger am going to a Christmas party with Charlie Weasley, non of the Weasley know but I have always had a crush on the second eldest Weasley, ever since I first meet him, a little over two years ago.


End file.
